


Left behind

by bartmanskubs



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eva-centric, From hookups to friends to hookups to lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, basically Eva and Chris bond over William and Noora leaving, frienship, starts at the begining of second year school year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartmanskubs/pseuds/bartmanskubs
Summary: They sit like that till the end of the party silently sipping beer together, her glancing back at Chris from time to time thinking that maybe she’s not the only one that gets to feel lonely after all.or, Eva and Chris bond after William and Noora leave to London





	1. 1

Eva doesn’t consider herself a lonely person.

Not anymore, at least.

Her life has gone through some major ups and downs in the passing year, shaping her as a person, forcing her to grow up, to both burn and rebuild some of the bridges, to set her priorities straight and finaly put herself first. She’s focused on finding out who _Eva_ is now.

So she learns history and spanish twice as hard as she used too, she keeps in touch with Jonas, spends all of her free time with her group of girls that has somehow become her family along the way, she's been even talking herself into forgiving Isak lately, trying to understand his motivation.

And although she’s pretty content with her life right now, she feels a little bit off.

Eva doesn’t really want to either party or hook up with anybody anymore. Especially today, since it’s William and Noora’s farewell. And even though she would never try to convince her best friend to stay, let's just say she feels a little bit nostalgic.

Because one year ago she was lonely even though she wasn't completely alone. She had Jonas. But Jonas had Isak. And Eva had nobody else. But then Noora magically appeared in her life. And she was everything Eva wasn’t. Vilde might be the one who asked them to join her bus but all of them knew it was Noora who glued them together. But they worked so well. The five of them and the two of them separately.

She loves Vilde, her brilliant smile, her enthusiasm and excitement. Eva doesn’t think she's coexisted with someone so naive but pure before. Chris is her party animal. She is the one Eva texts when she needs to stop overthinking things. Chris is easy and Eva likes easy these days. Sana is the force of nature, really. And Eva is so glad she met someone so loving and observant. Sana is the one she goes to when she has a decision to make. And Eva wishes she was as mature as this beautiful girl.

But Noora. Noora is her better half, Eva knows that. She’s the most caring person she’s ever met, so sure of herself and her beliefs. She’s the one Eva looks up to the most. And maybe because Noora is always so grounded, her and Eva are such a great fit.

(And maybe Eva has had a little not so platonic crush on her for a while, but that doesn’t matter anyway.)

So here she is, in William’s apartment, surrounded by people but alone.

The plush white couch she’s sitting at hides her in the corner of the room as she drinks her champagne straight from the bottle. It leaves a weird taste in her mouth, or maybe it’s just the bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach that keeps twisting her guts for some time now. She doesn’t feel drunk yet and she’s never been a sad drunk anyway but she can feel things changing, energy shifting in her life again and it makes her more dizzy than any alcohol has ever had.

  
Chris is too obsessed with Kasper to really even notice her. She lost Vilde in the crowd some time ago and Sana isn’t even here, still being in Tunisia visiting her father’s family. There’s still three days of vacations left. And Noora’s with William pressed to one of the walls smiling at whatever the asshole is telling her even though they’re leaving to London tomorrow morning and should be spending time with their friends. Eva takes another sip.

So maybe she is lonely after all.

Eva plans to leave, really. There’s no point in being here anymore. It’s not like she can or want to change Noora’s decision. And she’s almost out of her champagne anyway.

But then the couch dips drastically to her left and she sighs as the person that basically falls on it is Penetrator Chris. And he's trashed.

He tries to pull himself up with his left elbow. A can of beer still glued to his lips. An opened four-pack of Tuborg swinging from his fingers. He’s face is stone cold, his trademark smirk nowhere to be seen, his expression full of sorrow and he’s staring at the same spot she’s kept glancing at for half of the night. Straight at Noora and William.

"Eva." He greets her, acknowledging her but not sparing her a glance. His moves are sloppy but he manages to put both elbows on his thighs. His grip strong on the can.

Eva blinks once,  nods and immidiately looks back to the view in front of her. Somehow her bitterness feels so much smaller compared to his.

She shakes the bottle upside down trying to taste the last drops of her drink and sighs disappointed when only a few of them land on her tongue. She throws the bottle behind the couch and hears a soft tud when it hits the white carpet not even shattering.

Eva’s so done with being here.

But when she tries to get up, there’s a warm hand on her wrist. She looks down at Chris surprised and he glances at her with vulnerability she’s never seen on him before.

"Sit down." He slurs a little.

And when Eva obeys hesitantly, he puts a can of beer on her lap.

They sit like that till the end of the party, silently sipping beer together, her glancing back at Chris from time to time thinking that maybe she’s not the only one that gets to feel lonely after all.

 


	2. 2

Eva doesn’t exactly understand how she’s ended up in this situation. Or maybe she does, though. She needs to get back home and it really sucks that the only option she has is to join the cab with Penetrator guy that lives in her neighborhood (she believes his name is Neel) and some girl he picked up at the party. Eva just knows the short ride will be unbearable.

 

And just when the cab driver is about to pull off, there’s Chris stumbling out of the building. 

 

Just her luck.

 

Because Neel stops the driver and shoults for Chris to get in. And remembering their weird encounter that night, Eva gets a little bit nervous. The door shut after Chris squeezes into the seat next to her right. She’s forced to move next to the other girl who looks thrilled by the new development.

 

“Man, you look like shit,” Neel laughs from the passenger seat.

 

And when Chris mumbles a sharp “fuck off” and Neel laughs some more, Eva really looks at him.

 

He’s a little disheveled, half of his shirt is out of his trousers and he keeps fighting with the hood of his hoodie. His hair stands in three different ways and his cheeks are almost too pink and contrast horribly with his pale lips. But he still looks good somehow.

 

He fidgets to much for Eva’s liking and after the third time he elbows her in the ribs she sighs dramatically.

 

“Give it to me and stay still,” she commands grabbing his hood, flattening it on his back. He has a hint of a smirk now and Eva hopes this version of Chris is easier to deal with. It’s a familiar territory.

 

“If it isn’t my favourite stalker,” Chris laughs at her.

 

“From what I remember you’re the one always approaching me, so…” 

 

Neel snorts but Chris simply shrugs, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

They’re silent since then. There’s some tune from the 80s quietly playing in the radio with the driver humming subtly along the melody. Neel and the girl eyefuck each other the whole time and Eva doesn’t know how it’s even possible with their sitting configuration but it’s extremely awkward to watch. And Chris sits silently, a little bit stiff and his head sways constantly from the window to her right shoulder. Eva just want this ride to end. 

They’re two crossroads away from her house and she can’t wait to get out.

When Eva notices her house she almost jumps up to shout at the driver to stop. And when she nudges Chris to let her out, he winces a little but gets up eitherway. She takes her purse and gets out of the car and when she gets to Neel’s door to give him her share of the money the unthinkable happens. Chris leans against a tree and pukes his stomach out. It’s not even two seconds later, when the driver warns them that ‘that boy is not getting back into my car’. 

 

Eva stiffens but Neel only laughs and shrugs, “Can you take care of him, Eva?”

 

She’s speechless for a second but then she widens her eyes with realisation, “Are you kidding me?”

 

“You guys know each other. Besides he’s in no shape to cause problems today,” Eva doesn’t think she believes that. “I would take him with me but, you know…” he smirks at her “And don’t worry about the money, I’ve got it covered.”

 

Eva’s on the verge of breaking his neck. “Wow, you’re such a great fucking friend,” she shouts when they drive away. Neel just laughs back.

 

She turns around only to find Chris sitting on the curb only a couple of metres from where he made a mess. He's swaying and mumbling and Eva really doesn’t have much of a choice. She closes her eyes in frustration before taking a deep breath and heading his way. 

 

“Fucking hell, Chris,” Eva gets a hold of his arms and helps him stand up. He’s definitely heavier than he looks, so it takes them some time to get a hold of each other and walk to Eva’s front door. “You owe me, big time honestly." He only mumbles something in response. 

 

When they are finally inside she lays him down on the couch on his side, runs to the bathroom for a bowl in case his stomach isn’t empty yet and hands him a glass of water he shakily drinks down. He seems to be a little bit more sober now since there’s barely any alcohol in his system but he falls asleep the moment she covers him with a blanket.

 

Eva almost laughs at it. She considers going back to her bed in the basement but one look at Chris and she knows she’s going to spend this night on the sofa in case he starts choking.

 

She goes to her bathroom, swipes off her make up and takes a super quick shower. Eva wisks a pair of black leggins from her closet and an oversized, long sleeved shirt, combs and braids her strawberry blonde hair and catches two pillows and another blanket from her bed. She’s  barely awake when she gets upstairs. She takes Chris’s head in his hands as gently as she can not to wake him up and slides a pillow under his head. She turns off the lights and goes to sleep on the opposite side of her couch. She can worry about dealing with him in the morning.

 

***

 

It’s almost noon when Eva wakes up to the sound of rain. She growls slightly preparing herself for another day of cloudy and rainy weather and rubs her eyes trying to untangle her legs from Chris’ ones. She gets up after a moment sighing slightly at the sights of him being still dead-asleep. She needs coffee, now.

 

Only after emptying a cup of sweet, milky caffeinated drink, she starts to prepare herself some scrambled eggs and her favourite grapefruit tea.

 

It’s then that Eva hears steps behind her back, so she takes a deep breath and turns around. Chris stands in front of her with completely crumpled clothes, face pale as hell and with wide surprised eyes.

 

“Fucking hell, Eva, don’t tell me we've finally slept together and I was too drunk to remember.” 

 

Of course those are his first words when he wakes up. Eva doesn’t know if she should laugh or yell, so she stops in the middle and scoffs.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to do anything in the state you were last night.” she deadpans turning back to the pan with her eggs to shake them a little. “And believe me, if we had had sex last night, you would have remembered it.”

 

Chris only laughs at that and she’s glad he doesn’t make a big of a deal out of it. “No, but honestly… what am I even doing here? Last thing I remember is drinking beer with you.”

 

“You got inside the same cab I was in. Neel and some girl were there with us but when I got out you started puking so they decided to leave you right then and there.”

 

Chris scoffs, “Fuckers.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You must’ve been thrilled.”

 

Eva laughs, it’s too easy talking to him, she thinks but she likes it. “Every girl’s dream,” she teases.

 

Chris snorts quietly muttering something close to “you’d be surprised”. 

 

Eva doesn’t know if she should be happy or sorry for him, that’s why she decides to change the subject while she puts her eggs on the plate. “If you want anything to eat, just take whatever you want from the fridge. Coffee is over there.” She points at the coffee machine.

 

Chris only shakes his head, “Thanks, but I should get going. I stayed too long anyway.” When Eva smiles he adds “Could you, um, show me to the door?”

 

They cross the living room pretty fast and when Chris opens the door, he hesitates a little. “Thank you for taking care of me, Eva, not many people would’ve done that.” He smiles at her shyly, and Eva thinks it’s the first time she’s ever seen that.

 

“It’s nothing, really. This is what friends are for.” She smiles.

 

“So we’re friends now.” Chris says with a crooked smile. Eva nods also smiling, “I could use some friends right now, actually.”  His tone wavers a little but he quickly covers it with a smirk. 

 

And when they hug goodbye and Eva tells him which way he needs to go to the closest metro station and he closes her door behind himself, she thinks she’d really like to have him as a friend. 

  
That’s why it hurts so much when Eva doesn’t hear from him for several weeks.


	3. 3

 

It’s almost four weeks later when Eva hears from Chris again. 

 

She was annoyed at first especially with all these rumors that started spreading around the school about Chris and her after William and Noora’s party. The girl that hooked up with Neel told everyone that Chris stayed at her house and everyone believed it considering their history and the fact they spent half of the night together. It isn’t even such a big of a lie, it’s just the things people say happened makes her see red. So she ignores all the whispering, calms herself down when Iben passes her in the hallways with utter disappointment written all over her face and swallows hard when Jonas greets her with a blank face the first time they see each other.

 

But when the rumors starts to die away, she really starts to worry. The fact that she haven’t heard from him is pretty normal considering they don’t actually talk to each other at all but the fact that he’s been extremely quiet on all of his social media since the party is very alarming. Eva knows he wasn’t himself at the party and she can’t really blame him considering Chris must’ve been mad at William for leaving but this silence screamed volumes to her. She used to get annoyed when Chris updated his Instagram every day or two, or when she went through countless Snapchats he sent every day. She even checked his Facebook page. Nothing. So yeah, that was weird. Eva even considered calling him at one point.

 

She got over it, though. Because Chris was an adult and had just started University and they really weren’t friends so Eva stopped overthinking it. It was chill. 

 

Taking all of this in consideration, the fact that her phone rings this thursday afternoon with Chris Penetrator as the caller ID, leaves her a little bit perplexed.

 

So when she slides her thumb to answer the called, she must be sounding confused as hell, “Chris?”

 

“Hey, Eva,” okay so it’s really him, so Eva starts descending the stairs again. “Are you still at school?”

 

“Um, yeah.” She can’t really grasp the point of this conversation at the moment, but decides to go with it. “Actually, I’m just leaving. Why?”

 

There’s silence as Chris takes a breath. “I was actually hoping we could hang out. I’m waiting at my car.”

 

Eva doesn’t even have a chance to protest or ask a question, because he hangs up.

 

So she gets her white coat, puts her favourite pink beenie on her strawberry blond hair and puts a scarf around her neck. Eva can almost feel the rumors traveling around her  when she gets out of the school. Most of the Nissen students finish school at this hour so there’s a lot of people outside hanging out just a little bit longer. She can easily find her friends. All the girls smile at her when they see her but Eva only waves at them goodbye. Because there’s Chris leaning against his car looking a little bit bored but striking as always. And when she heads his way it’s like the loud school yard gets completely quiet. Eva sighs, because she can only imagine how it must be looking like.

 

But then Chris is smiling at her with this million dollar smile, so she tries to relax and doesn’t even notice he hugs her until she instinctively hugs him back.

 

“Halla,” Chris looks happy which is good enough sign to actually enjoy his presence.

 

So she smiles back, “Halla. What are you doing here?”

 

“Like I said, I wanted to hang out with you and I have nothing to do today. Besides I haven’t thanked you properly for taking care of me the other night, so I was thinking we could hang out at mine today.”

 

Chris blurts all these words out and she looks at him trying to make any sense out of this situation. He almost looks hopeful, but she’s really confused and she almost asks him all this stupid questions like  _  why now _ ,  _ why now were you were silent for four weeks _ but one look into his eyes and she stops it all. She’s never seen someone look so desperate.

 

“How did you know when I finish school?” So maybe Eva’s thoughts are a little bit too much to handle, that’s why the change of the subject.

 

Chris probably knows that, that’s why he goes with it. “From Vilde,” he shrugs as if it was normal.

 

“Of course it was Vilde.” Eva rolls her eyes but sighs fondly at her friend’s antics.

 

“So?” He asks tilting his  head down to look her in the eyes.

 

“So... I don’t know.” The strawberry blonde looks subconsciously for any excuse, even though there’s no point, because she knows she’s already made her mind. “I have a math quiz tomorrow.”

 

That’s not exactly a lie, because Eva really have a quiz to prepare but it’s math and Eva is pretty decent at math. School is pretty easy when Eva doesn’t have tons of pages of a history textbook to read or an essay to write, and she really is shitty with it. But math is logic and Eva likes the teacher and understand what’s going on almost all the time so she doesn’t exactly need to study hard for it. She probably needs a half an hour to briefly reread the notes and check the exercises. It’s not a big quiz after al.

 

“It’s so good I’m a pro with math, then.” He winks at her and Eva simply cannot stop herself from laughing because this whole situation is ridiculous and she really couldn’t say no even if she wanted to.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Eva says still laughing. Chris smiles at her and that’s basically it.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

He breaths out like he was holding his breath waiting for her to answer and she tries not feel overly happy about it. “Yeah.”

 

Eva doesn’t even know why she decides to turn around but it is a big mistake. Most of the students standing outside are looking at them and only some of them have the decency to look away when she’s caught them staring. 

 

“Hey, everything alright?” 

 

She gives him an exasperated look and once again, sighs. “Just look around.”

 

He chuckles immediately when he notices all the eyes on them. He waves his hand at her best friends, all of them stand there looking at them shamelessly, eyebrows raised almost to their hairlines. They wave back confused. He laughs again.

 

Chris does the unthinkable then. He takes her backpack from her shoulder and opens the door for her. Eva gets inside, closes her eyes and scoffs. Her backpack land in the backseat and a moment later Chris joins her in his car. “So why the sour face?” He asks before starting the car.

 

“You’ve just made everything worse.” She scoffs again and Chris looks a little bit taken aback but still amused. “There’s been rumors about us after William’s party. Everyone keeps gossiping that we slept together when you stayed at mine.”

 

“Neel’s girl?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Chris just burst out laughing, “We actually did sleep together. On the couch. Besides maybe you lied to me and we did,” He does that seductive thing with his brows but Eva only glares at him. “I don’t know,  you’re the only witness of the crime, because I sure don’t remember a thing.”

His laughter isn’t the most annoying sound on Earth and his teases don’t exactly make her mad, but she keeps a straight face. “You’re unrepairable.” 

 

Eva’s fighting a smile, when he burst out laughing again. 

 

***

 

They’re sitting in comfortably, watching Netflix and chilling, which means dealing with Chris’ teasing, until they actually pick a movie. They watch  _ Easy A _ because they accidentally find it and Chris sais he's never watched it before. She’s enjoying herself, she has to admit that, it’s not even that horrible thing to face right now. Chris throws funny comments the whole time and she hasn’t laughed that much since Noora left to London.

 

Eva laughs a little bit when the movie is over. Chris stands up and takes pizza boxes to the kitchen annexe situated on the right side of the living room. “I can’t believe I’m at the point in my life when I can relate to this movie. With all the rumors and all.” 

 

“And the hair…” Chris points out, teasing. “Besides Olive doesn’t actually do anything she’s accused of, and you… well.”

 

Eva gasps, “Shut up!” A moment later a pillow hits his head. “Facking hell, Chris, you’re the one to talk!”

 

She sits up on the couch, mouth wide and can’t believe he actually did say that. “Well I’m not the one relating to this movie.” He laughs, throwing a glance at her over his shoulder. “Want anything to drink?”

 

“Can you make me a tea, please?” The apartment isn’t exactly chilly but she can feel  her feet starting to get a little bit cold. He looks surprised but doesn’t comment on her choice, just put the kettle on and fishes himself a beer from the fridge. “Oh, no, no, no. You’re not drinking Chris. You need to drive me back home soon.”

 

Chris shrugs but stops the bottle opener at the cap. “You can stay over.” He says it like it’s not a big of a deal.

 

Eva opens her mouth, speechless for a moment. “You want me to go to school tomorrow in today’s cloths after the whole school watched me get into a car with you? Are you crazy?”

 

“Fuck them.”

 

“It’s easy for you to say when you’re already out of Nissen and I still have two more years to go and a bad reputation.”

 

Chris laughs again. “Okay, no beer. Relax.” Yeah okay, she needs to do that so she takes a deep breath and watch him make them tea.

 

It’s right then when she gets a text from Noora. She pauses for a moment to read it and groans at the words. 

 

“What’s up?” Chris sits beside her on the couch facing her, two steaming cups of tea standing on the coffee table. 

 

“It’s Noora.” Eva can swear Chris stiffened a little. “She’s heard about the rumors and asks me if we’re hooking up… Jesus Christ.”

 

“Don’t they have things to do in London other than spreading some stupid high school gossips?” He tries to be nonchalant but it doesn’t really work well with his cold tone. She’s opening her lips to reply when there’s another text from Noora on her phone.

 

They both look down, but Eva tells him what Noora wrote anyway. “William asks you to call him, because he can’t get in touch with you. ”

 

Chris is silent for a long moment. His ceiling more interesting than anything else in the room at the moment. His jaw is clenched and his nostrils are moving and Eva somehow knows he is trying to hold back his anger. “You can tell her he can go fuck himself.” Eva’s shocked, her thumbs hang over her phone even though the screen got black already. Eva looks at Chris’ face and tries to decide if he’s serious or not. But then his whole demeanor changes, he breathes out some of the steam and looks down completely defeated. “No, um, don’t write anything.”

 

Eva abandons her phone and leaves it on the table, she decides to answer Noora later. She takes the cup in her hands and relishes at the tingling hot sensation that spread with the first sip. She smiles at him gently, even though he can’t know that because he doesn’t look her way. Chris also takes the cup from the table and hugs it with both hands.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eva tries asking and when he shoots her a warning glance over his tea, she almost considers backing off. “You know, we’re in a really similar position. I was left behind by them too.”

 

Chris scoffs at that. “No, we're not. You’ve known Noora for, like, a year and Willian and I have been best friends since we were four.” He spills angrily but then lowers his voice. “He’s like a brother to me.”

 

Eva didn’t actually expected this. She can’t even imagine knowing someone for so long, them being a constant presence in her life and then gone. Noora and her are very close and she is glad she’s met her even though it was supposed to be for a year, but there’s a bond forming with the time that she has never experienced.

 

Eva doesn’t know if she wants to pressure him into telling her more. But there’s something else, she can feel it, that’s why she doesn’t stop right there. “You’re right, it’s not the same. But I understand the feeling. Being alone, lonely, the whole world moving on, passing you, leaving you behind…” She thinks she’s just hit home. Because he’s clenching his jaw even more and his leg is tapping the floor very fast. She puts a stable hand on his knee to stop the movement. “You know, when I told you we’re friends, I really meant it. You can talk to me, if you want.”

 

She knows she’s probably said too much. They aren’t really good friends, hell, they aren’t even friends at all so she just hopes he doesn’t kick her out of the apartment right there and then.

 

But he only sighs, frustrated. “It’s not even about him leaving, Eva. It’s just…everything went to shit because of that. “ He puts the empty cup on the table and leans against the couch, laying his head on the head rest and rubbing his eyes with his hands. “We had plans you know? Very specific ones, with calendar dates and everything. We were supposed to do a gap year thing together, travel some and then come back. We had this amazing idea about a dating app we wanted to create. Much better than Tinder and all that shit.” There’s a hint of a smile on his face but it only lasts a moment. “And then Noora happened, and it was chill and really didn’t change anything, you know. I really thought, good for you, bro. I was happy for him. And then one day he tells me he can’t be in Oslo anymore, that he talked to his father and Noora and him are moving to London and I felt as if someone punched me in the face.” He shifts his head so he can look at her and Eva doesn’t even try to bring herself to smile. “It’s not even the worst part. I didn’t apply to any university, Eva. I’ve been trying to reach all of them over and over again in the past weeks, months maybe, trying to find if there’s an open spot somewhere, if maybe someone gave up on college somewhere but no such luck.” Eva really wants to hug him. She’s on the verge of throwing his arms at him. But she’s afraid Chris would confuse her comfort with pity. “So yeah, William really fucked me up. Not only am I left behind but with no purpose in life right now, so yeah…”

 

Eva puts her tea cup on the table and a second later she has her arms around his waist, hugging him. Chris is surprised for a moment but he hesitantly puts his arms around her back and hugs her back. “He’s such a fucking asshole. I want to kick him in the face right now” Chris snorts at that and Eva counts that as a small victory. She sits back with a wide smile after that. “Besides, there’s like a million things you can do, Chris. You can get a job or create the fucking app, screw William.”

 

Chris laughs and she is so proud of herself for that, “It’s not that easy, Eva. Although I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

 

Eva raises her eyebrow, saying. “I thought Christoffer freaking Schistad gets anything he wants.”

 

He smiles wholeheartedly with a soft flicker in his eyes and Eva feels a little bit too much because of that. “He does.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!  
> Apparently the chapter 4 of the story broke when I uploaded it earlier this week and only 1/4 of it got uploaded but here you have the correct one!

When Eva thinks about how Chris and her parted that night, she feels nothing but happiness. Because maybe she feels connected to him somehow after he opened up to her about everything, and maybe, just maybe everyone else is wrong about him.

_He walked her to the door after he drove her back home. They were still chuckling about something Eva said but it got pretty quiet when they finally stopped._

_Chris had a small smile on his face when he looked down and started to play with tassels from Eva’s scarf. “I, um… I wanted to thank you for today, Eva. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”_

_“Not the kind of fun you’re used to, huh?” Eva smiled, teasingly._

_“Well, no,” Chris chuckled, “But it’s a nice change.” He sighed. “And thanks for the talk. It really helped.”_

_“I’m glad it did. And you can call me whenever you need it again. Or hang out.”_

_“Thanks, you too. You know that, right?” Chris hugged her goodbye then, planting a soft kiss tothe side of her head. Eva closed her eyes and smiled, nodding._

_Chris chuckled again and started walking back to his car. “Hey, don’t be a stranger!” Eva called after him, he only smiled shaking his head._

_“I won’t.” He waved at her over his car, opening it. And when Eva started unlocking her front door, he added, “And check your Snapchat.” At that he got into his car and drove away, leaving her confused._

So here she is, laying on her bed, scrolling through her social media feedback, smiling to herself. Eva decides to visit Snapchat only after filling her excited mother about who is the handsome guy that drove her home a couple of hours later than the school usually ends and she can’t believe what Chris actually did.

There’s a couple of snaps from that afternoon, and she clicks on his story for the fourth time before finally sneering at his bluntness. Eva’s not sure if it’s smart to laugh at this, considering what consequences it might bring but she does it anyway. One of the first snaps is from the screen that shows Emma Stone in a black corset with an ‘A’ on it and a caption “red haired girls with fake bad reputation is my cardio”. Another one is a picture of Eva laying on Chris’s sofa across the room, laughing out loud while hugging a pillow, with a caption “Real life Olive Penderghast.” And the last one was a picture of a two tea cups on the coffee table and a tv with a Netflix layout in the background captioned “Netflix and chill more like chick flicks and tea”.

_You’re an idiot_

_I loved the snaps._

_Knew you would, Olive._  
_Good luck in school tomorrow_

 _Ugh_  
_I’m dragging you into this._

_Deal_

  
So Eva may giggle at this after all even though she ignores countless questions in the girls’ groupchat before deciding to reread some of her math notes.

***

They keep meeting up from time to time like this. Chris would call her up or visit her when his life gets unbearably lonely, and Eva would do the same every time the silence in her house gets a little bit too deafening.

They talk about William and Noora sometimes. Chris often mentions William’s father and although he’s never said anything harsh about Fredrik, his words carry not so subtle amount of bitterness in them. These are the moments when Eva wonders aloud if it’s the reason of Noora’s behaviour lately. Her phone calls, texts and facetimes are more and more frequent with every new week. The exchanges are also longer and there’s no sight of William whatsoever but with more resigned Noora’s expression every single time. Chris never comments on that but neither is he surprised.

Eva appreciates these moments. She loves the girls and they talk about all these things too but they’re a group of personalities and it’s never calm with them. Chris and her, though, find an easy way of communicating about this, almost an intimate one, it’s nearly a secret.

Eva notices it gets a little bit too common to spend that much time with Chris on a daily basis. She doesn’t regret it, though. It feels normal when they just sit around each other, needing some time for themselves but craving other people’s presence in the same place. Eva often does her homework and study and Chris sits on his laptop searching for interesting job offers, courses and internships. He’d help her a lot too, with history mostly, but he’s good at it, more patient than Noora and Sana, that’s for sure.

He doesn’t stop the social media thing, either. Everytime they spend time time together, he puts something in the internet that makes the whole school boil once again. (Eva somehow survived the first time it happened but it required a raised chin and eyebrow and lots of glaring and dismissing.) Eva gets used to it, it makes her day fun and colorful. Sometimes she even updates her social media herself. Seeing the world burn like this, gives her a strange pang of adrenaline.

Eva stops hooking up on parties too. She doesn’t need unfamiliar mouths for comfort anymore.

***

Eva’s at a party one friday night and it’s not her kind of party, she knows straight away. But Vilde insists on staying and even though Sana and Eva look uneasy and share a sceptical look, they agree to stay for a little bit. Mainly to look after Vilde.

The whole place reeks of weed and the music is way too heavy for any sort of comfort and Eva doesn’t think she recognizes any of these people. It’s an Elvebakken party, she needs to remind herself and they’re supposed to meet up with Jonas and the boys here. She should’ve known.

It’s a couple of hours later when the party really starts to suck. Eva tries to spend most of the time outside but it’s really too cold for this, so she’s forced to stay inside most of the time. The smell is unbearable, the smoke hurts her throat and her eyes sting but it’s the dizziness in her head that makes her feel really unpleasant. She’s had one beer so far but Eva doesn’t think she’ll reach for more.

And the worst part is Jonas. Jonas who finds her the moment they step into the living room and stays by her side ever since. He’s stoned and drunk and talks about a lot of stuff she could not be interested less at the moment.

"Eva's such a good friend, don't you think Isak?" Jonas slurs hugging her shoulder. Eva tightens her jaw and looks at Isak, who moves his eyes from Jonas to her over the cup he’s holding. He nods awkwardly before looking away. “It’s such a shame we don’t hang out anymore,” Jonas adds hiccuping “but Eva has… other friends to spend evening with now.”

Sana coughs, Isak eyes go wide and find hers in a second but Eva closes them and swallows visibly annoyed. She doesn’t even notice she pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens a text thread with Chris.

_Are you busy?_

  
He answers her seconds later.

_No. Why?_

Eva doesn’t even care Sana sideglances at her phone with a knowing smile. She doesn’t comment on it and it’s all that matters.

 _I’m at a disaster of a party._  
_Could you please pick me up?_

_Yes, where is it?_

Eva’s only a little bit surprised that he agrees just like that, he could be at a party drunk himself. But Eva knows he haven’t partied for weeks now.

She smiles to herself and replies with an address before Chris replies.

_Gonna be there in 10._

Eva breaths out relaxing. She looks up at Sana “Do you want to go home? We can give you guys a ride.”

Sana only smiles, shaking her head but raising a knowing eyebrow. “Thanks, but no. Vilde is nowhere near leaving so I’m going to stay with her.”

“Are you sure?” Eva smiles a little bit guilty.

  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Sana says, chuckling lightly. “And go before you explode.”

  
“You’re the best.” Eva kisses her cheek and Sana only nods self-appreciatively. “Text me when you’ll get home.”

  
“Of course.” Sana waves her off in a loving manner before Eva nods goodbye at the boys.

She gets outside covering her upper body with her favourite leather jacket and a huge scarf. It’s already pretty cold in Oslo and she isn’t really dressed up for that weather but she’s glad it’s not raining, at least. She moves her body weight from one foot to the other, hands rubbing against each other because her leather jacket doesn’t have pockets.

It’s only a couple of minutes later when Chris stops his car in front of her and jumps outside. “I’m so sorry it took me so long, Eva, I had to tank the car. Are you alright?”

Eva’s a little speechless for a moment, surprised by his reaction. It’s also the way he looks, with disheveled hair, gray sweatpants and a white baggy t-shirt covered by a dark jacket, says he must have jump out of the bed to get here so fast.

Eva nods blushing deeply because of that and even though her pink cheeks could pass as nothing but a cold weather treat, she dives for a hug to cover it, putting her arms inside Chris’ jacket “Hey.”

“Hey to you too.” Chris chuckles but then hisses pulling away. “Jesus Christ, Eva, you’re hands are freezing.”

Chris grabs her hands in his and rubs slightly before he pulls them up to his face and blows hot air on them. Eva grins at him, trying to hide the even more growing blush. “Oh, wow, Chris. Such a gentleman.”

“You know I am.” Chris winks at her. “Come on, let’s get you into the car.” He laughs hugging her shoulders. “You smell like a weed plantation.”

Eva scoffs. “They probably burnt one inside.” Chris's still chuckling at this when they get into the car. “Gees, my head hurt.” she adds hearing her phone vibrating. It’s Sana.

 _Just fyi, Jonas saw your moment with Chris_  
_through the window and got upset._

Eva sighs loudly and looks at Chris who doesn’t even try to pretend he didn’t read the text.

"Everything’s alright?” He asks anyway, face straight.

“Yeah, it’s just Jonas got really smashed today and was really clingy but didn’t stopped himself from throwing sarcastic remarks all the time.”

“About you and me?” Chris raises an eyebrow, starting his car.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing. He wasn’t rude or anything, just annoying.”

Chris hums in agreement but says nothing for some time, concentrating on the road. They’re stuck at a red light somewhere when he looks at her again. “What’s the deal with you and Jonas?

“What do you mean?” Eva furrows her brows, looking down when he starts driving again.

“You guys broke up after we kissed, right? And it’s been like a year ago? What’s the deal?”

Eva sighs. “We actually didn’t. We gave ourselves time to think over everything and I think we would’ve come back together if I hadn't realised some things.”

Chris furrows his brows. “Like what?”

Eva looks down and starts playing with her fingers that are much warmer now. “Have you heard how we got together in the first place?” She almost whispers.

Chris coughs lightly. “Yeah, I might have.”

“It was doomed from the beginning, Chris. We thought that we can overcome the thing we did to Ingrid with our love and how close we were, but it was just an illusion. I was a wreck, felt guilty and alone. And even though I was happy with him I wasn’t happy with myself. That’s why I broke up with him.” They parked outside her house when Eva was still speaking. Chris purses his lips together, nodding a little bit, glancing at her even though Eva is looking outside. She looks back at him after a moment, smiling gently. “And we both moved on anyway, stayed friends. But I think it stings him a little bit.”

“What exactly?” Chris’s voice is low and Eva thinks it’s the most beautiful like that.

“That I’m happy and content with my life now.” Eva breathes out not breaking eye contact with Chris.

Chris smiles at that and it’s only then Eva notices how close their faces really are. She closes the distance between them and can see that Chris’ breath hitches in his throat and his eyes travel between her green orbs and her lips.

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Eva almost whispers after she kisses his cheek and feels him breathing in and out.

But when she leans away there’s a lopsided smile on his face. “Anytime.”

Eva smiles back, opening her door. “Goodnight, Chris.”

“Goodnight, Eva.” He says before she gets out of the car and doesn’t look back.

  
She takes a shaky breath when she walks straight to her window. She’s almost hyperventilating when she gets inside of her room, closing the window after herself and it’s only then she hears Chris’ car pull away. Eva lays herself on the bed and covers her face with her arms, panicking because things just got much more complicated that she thought they eve would. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!  
> Apparently the chapter 4 of the story broke when I uploaded it earlier this week and only 1/4 of it got uploaded but here you have the correct one!


	5. 5

The thing that Eva is that night, is confused. She takes three showers because the smell of smoke still makes her feel uncomfortable. Everything feels so tense and she cannot pinpoint what makes her tingle like that. Is she second hand high? Is it what they call it?

  
Eva tries and fails to find a good position that could help her drift off to sleep but nothing does. She scoffs to herself and grabs her phone from the nightstand. The brightness of the screen almost kills her sensitive eyes so she squeezes them tightly only to open one of them a moment later to lower the brightness to minimum. She breaths out and shudder at the hour. 3:53.

  
_Nice, Eva._

  
She checks her snapchat first. It’s full of partying, wasted and high people and somehow it doesn’t get the same response from her, as it used to not so long ago. It looks boring, feels fake. Her Instagram feed is similiar but there’s one picture that makes her heart (and thumb) stop and scroll back up to one of the most recent updates.

 

 

 

Eva unfreezes only after some time and fights with herself, trying to rationalize her thinking. It’s just another stunt of his, that’s for sure. It has to be. Because she can’t think Chris might’ve _Sweater Weathered_ her.

  
She puts her phone back on the nightstand, brain-crazy. She closes her eyes for comfort trying to hold onto something, any feeling, sensation that will stop this river of thoughts that speeds through her mind. Her whole body trembles again, her fingers twitch lying softly on her stomach. And damn, she knows exactly what she needs. God, Eva’s been frustrated like that for weeks, she can finally tell.

  
It’s not so hard to brush her fingers against her underwear for the first time. Fucking hell, it feels so good. Her lower body instantly aches for more so without hesitation, Eva gets rid of her panties, kicking them off to the side. She sighs the first time she dips her middle finger in between her folds. It’s a familiar territory, Eva's pleasured herself countless times. Was she ever this frustrated for it? She can’ really remember, almost forgetting how amazing it can feel. She’s got used to boys doing it to her lately. Jonas was pretty impatient when it came to it, treating it rather like a form of a warm-up instead a pleasure itself. She let some Tinder dates finger her sometimes. They were drunk and sloppy, but Eva liked the liberation it gave her. The thought of the last person that touched her like that, though, makes her shiver and hiss with pleasure. It was Chris. That night in the backseat of a huge cab filled with other people. It was the most intimate thing, they’ve done together. She’s had that short, loose mini skirt that barely covered her ass and they were making out the whole party, teasing each other with promises of more. And now when she finally pushes her finger inside she can almost feel other hand doing that to her so precisely and accurate Eva doesn’t know what reality is. She can almost taste his mouth discretely swallowing down her moans while his arm around her waist was keeping her from trashing.

It feels like a whole lifetime ago, Eva thinks, before exploding.

And if she moans Chris’ name unapologetically loud when she comes, nobody has to know.

She’s probably still high anyway.

 

 ***

 

Everything comes to normal around her the following week. Eva feels awkward, like she crossed some line, she shouldn’t have, but Eva forces it to sit in the back of her head not letting the feeling take control over her, because she can't be that kind of girl. The whole craziness of last weekend forgotten.

Chris goes along with acting like nothing important happened between them rather smoothly.

He slips through her window tuesday evening, grinning like an idiot. Eva greets him hesitantly before observing how comfortable he feels around her room from her bed. Chris gets rid of his jacket, throwing it on a chair to his left, while kicking off his sneakers. He flops down on her sofa rather ungracefully and pulls out his laptop before putting it on his lap.

When the fuck have all this become normal?

He winks at her over the laptop and Eva has to ignore the way her thighs squeeze tighter against each other.

  
“Comfortable?” Eva asks a little out of breath. 

  
“Very.” His short cheeky smile is more annoying than ever.

 

“What got you in such a good mood?” Eva closes the book she'd been reading and places it beside her before getting up from her bed.

  
“Nothing specific.” He shrugs. Eva almost misses the way Chris’ eyes roam over her bare thighs for a moment. She's showing so much skin in her shortest of shorts, she conciders changing them.  _That'd be so weird, though._

  
She choses to seat on a chair opposite him and puts her feet on a pallet table next to Chris’.

  
“What are you doing anyway?” Eva points at his laptop with her head.

  
“I think I’m done with my party rehab.” Chris grins again which causes Eva to chuckle.

  
“Any resolutions you’ve come in terms with?” She mocks him.

  
Chris shoves her feet gently with his own. “Yes,” he wiggles his eyebrows. “To not put it everywhere."

  
“Jesus Christ, Chris.” Eva whines covering her face with her hand. Chris laughs in response. "So? That’s not an answer to my question?” Eva asks after observing him for a while, small smile on her lips.

  
“It’s the autumn break next week and I’m looking for a party.” He answers matter of factly.

  
“Anything interesting?”

  
Eva’s honestly interested. She could use a party. A good one, with good music, warm bodies jumping in the air around her in the same bit and a small buzz in her mind. Autumn breaks isn’t as promising as it used to. She could go to a cabin, like last year but she really doesn’t want to. She could use a mind numbing hook-up too.

  
“Not really…” Chris’s voice brings her back from her thoughts. He closes his laptop and puts it aside before laying down on the pillows.

  
“You could always organize one yourself. You have a spare apartment after all."

  
Chris scrunches his face a little. “I can list at least a few reasons to why I cannot do that.”

  
Eva’s a little bit intrigued and amused by it. “Please, do.”

  
“First of all, I’m in a limbo right now. All my friends are in uni, so I’d be such a joke to them if they even decided to show up, because they’re very busy fuckers apparently. And it’d be so lame if I organize a party for high-schoolers.” He responds at Eva’s protesting _Hey_ and her middle finger with a wink. “Besides all of my neighbours are so uptight they would probably call the police before anybody would even take a step into my apartment. And I can’t have that, because 1) my reputation would be ruined and 2) my parents would disown me.”

  
Chris finishes his well prepared rant with a firm look thrown her way and Eva tries not to laugh. “You’re so dramatic, you know that?"

  
He shrugs, chuckling. “Been told that once or twice.”

  
Eva doesn’t hold back anymore and bursts out laughing. She stops when she notices a suspicious look that crosses his face.

  
“So…” Chris starts innocently.

  
Eva raises her eyebrow, concerned about his sudden change in mood. “So, what?”

  
“So, maybe we could do the party here.”

  
There’s only one response to that. “No,” Eva answers with a straight face.

  
“Oh come on. Your house is perfect for the party. Your mom is out most of the week. And I’m such a professional party planner. I organized all of the Penetrators parties. I even organized our bus completely by myself.” Eva doesn’t look convinced but lets him continue. “I’ve got exclusive deals with some cool DJs, that’s been nagging me to throw a party since it’s been some time. I’ve got people who can organize quality drinks for the lowest prices, some of them actually owe me favours. Besides I’m talking guest list, no weird people, no weed smokers,” he winks at her and Eva tries not to blush at a certain memory “I even have a cleaning and repairing companies on speed dial in case things go to shit.”

  
“Chris…” Eva tries to reason one last time. It’s mostly with herself, because the answer should be clear. Somehow she can feel herself trusting him with it.

  
“I’ll organize everything, Eva. I’ll secure everything in the house, I’ll organize the space, contact all the people. We can prepare a list of people we want in. We can even charge them for coming, so we don’t lose any money.”

  
“Seriously?” Eva scrunches her nose in surprise.

  
“Of course. We’ve done that before. People begged us for an invitation, willing to pay any money to join a Penetrator party-”

  
“-Yeah, but I’m not a Penetrator.” Eva points out.

  
“Sadly.” Eva scoffs, kicking Chris’ ankle. “But people in Nissen are desperate for a quality party. Third years this year are pathetic.” Chris says almost with disgust. Eva cannot argue with that. “People will be talking about this party for months, I promise. We’ll give them a Penetrator quality party. You’ll be a legend.” Chris muses.

  
“Like, I said, dramatic.” They both smile widely at each other. “Okay, that’s sounds like a solid plan.” Eva says loudly.

  
This makes Chris widen his eyes, before jumping off the couch. Somehow Eva was in his arms moments later. “Really?” Chris pulls her back at the length of his arms looking for hesitation in her eyes. There was none.

  
“Yeah, I trust you.” It sounds more heavy leaving her mounth than intended. Eva doesn’t know if it’s their close proximity or a small breath that gets caught in Chris’ throat for a second, that make them more serious.

  
“Oh,” he sighs quietly. “T-That’s good.” Chris looks down instantly, a small smile on his lips.

  
_Is- Is he blushing?_

  
Eva doesn’t have much time to wander about it, because Chris tugs her hand to join him on the sofa. He puts his computer back on his lap, opens up his Google Drive and searches for files he uses for organizing everything. Eva is more than impressed. They throw each other into talking about the smallest details, the tense moment long forgotten. Chris talks about how important it is to pick the right DJ, asks her what kind of music she prefers, what vibe does she want the party to have and Eva gapes at him, amazed.

  
“Have you ever considered choosing this direction?” Eva speaks out in the middle of his sentence.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Have you ever considered becoming a professional event slash party planner?" Eva specifies.

  
Chris shakes his head confused, “What?”

  
“Chris you basically told me at the beginning that you are a professional party planner.” Eva throws her arms up in disbelief.

  
“That’s just me being extra, Eva.” Chris chuckles.

  
“No, Chris, honestly!” Eva finally gets his full attention. “You have years of experience in organizing quality, famous as fuck parties people are willing to pay you for. You have exclusive contacts that are desperate to work with you. You’re organised as fuck, you keep everything on paper in case it could be helpful in the future. You have freaking notes and thoughts written down. You’re fucking great at it. And the most important thing is that you love doing it, you’re so passionate about it, you’re basically jumping like an excited kid talking about it-”

  
“-I do not!”

  
“For real, Chris. You’re natural when it comes to it, listening to you speak about the party makes me want to join you and trust you one hundred percent with what you want to do. So have you considered it as your career path?

  
Chris looks at her wide eyed with a funny look that’s a mix of _Where did that came from?_ and _I can’t believe I’ve never thought about it!_

  
Chris looks deeply confused, glancing down at his computer before looking back at her face. Eva’s eyebrows are as high as possible and her whole expression screams _Chris! DUUUH_! He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to come up with a response but too dumbfounded to have a good one.

  
Eva’s expression changes from expectant to relieved as she observe the realisation sinking into Chris’ mind. And as he shakes his head, letting small hufs of quiet laughter come out of his mouth,

Eva thinks she might’ve broken him a little bit.

***

Sana knows.

  
Eva doesn't know what exactly, but she's sure Sana knows anyway.

  
Eva doesn’t understand how her friend can read right through her, but she feels that Sana knows and understands her more than Eva herself. She’s squirming under glances Sana descretely sends her way and she doesn't exactly get why to be honest, but she can feel something coming.

  
Vilde and Chris are oblivious to everything, tremendously excited that Eva's hosting a party even though she has always vowed to never do that and after one day with Chris her mind changes. They're all at her place, planning the guest list and Eva can only hope for it to end as soon as possible.

  
They're getting hungry, Eva can hear their stomachs rumbling and it's not until Vilde stands up and streches her hands, that they decide to actually do something about it.

  
"I'm doing pasta!" Vilde informs "I hope you don't have a problem with using your kitchen, Eva." Eva doesn't. She got used to it anyway. But then Vilde speaks again. "Chris, come help me!"

  
The brown haired girl groans a little but decides to comply. Eva tenses when she stands up from the coach and follows Vilde upstairs. Especially when she sees Sana smirk.

  
They sit in silence for a little while and it's getting unbearable to look at Sana' bemused expresion, waiting for her to say something.

  
Eva can't stand it anymore, so when Sana starts humming under her nose, Eva practically explodes. "Just spit it out already, okay!"

  
Sana snorts, "Took you long enough.". She puts down her notebook and pen and crosses her arms over her chest. "Come on, spill!"

  
"What?" Eva doesn't know what's happening anymore.

  
"You need to tell someone about it. And you know you cannot tell Noora since it's about her boyfriend's best friend and the situation is too similiar and you can't also talk to her because her relationship and decisions she's made about it backfired in her face. You can't talk to Vilde and Chris for obvious reasons, same with Jonas and Isak. So that leaves you with me. So spill. You'll feel better."

  
Eva sometimes forgets how much Sana knows. She decides there's no point arguing, so she just gets straight to the point. "I don't know what to say, it's a lot. I don't think I understand it myself"

  
"Let's start with basics then, you and Penetrator Chris, what's happening?" Sana smiles a little and it helps.

  
"We keep spending a lot of time together, hanging out, studying, talking. It's refreshing." Eva begins, "It started when Noora left. And William. He needed a friend who understands and I did. It's amazing having him around. He gets me, can be serious when the situation needs it but playful and funny a moment later. I feel like there's another Chris that people don't know." Eva takes a breath. "But, uh, sometimes we have these moments that aren't really sexual. Just intense. We talk about our lives and problems and it gets really deep. And I look at him and it's..." Eva throws her hands up in the air not being able to find a word. "Ugh... magnetic or something."

"Sounds dengerous. And frustrating!" Sana smirks gently. Her eyes understanding though.

"It is. Frustrating I mean." Eva whines openly hiding her head in her hands. "I feel like I  lost control over my mind and body. I wish fucking him could solve this, but it can't, Sana, it can't."

Sana burst out laughing loudly. "You're going to fall in love with him so hard, Eva. Just wait and see." Her laugher dies to chuckles at the end. 

It must be Eva's terrified face that sends Sana back into hysterics, because Eva as hell knows there might be no way out.

And it's Vilde's shriek of "Sana what have you done to Eva when we were gone?!" that gets her to breath again.


	6. 6

There’s been only a few instances in Eva’s life when she was truly impressed. Some of them were connected to meeting other people, like Ingrid or Noora. Other instances were connected to people’s actions for exaple Noora ending William in the middle of the school yard or Sana standing up for her when Vilde attacked her. But Eva can’t really remember if there has been a moment before when she was this bewildered.

She’s leaning against a wall with Sana by her side. Eva’s left arm is crossed over her chest, her right elbow propped on it, hand holding a can of beer against her parted lips, eyes focused. She doesn’t glance at Sana but knows she’s doing the exact same thing: monitors Chris.

They’ve been standing there for a while, first trying to get rid of all the expensive decorations her home possesses, and when done staring straight at Chris, who’s been walking around the living room with his tablet and checking everything for the third time, crossing things from his list.

“I feel like I’m seeing him for the first time in my life.” Sana finally mutters watching Chris trying to explain to one of the linesmen why the loudspeakers setting is incompatible with the arrangement of Eva’s house.

 _Welcome to my world_. Eva thinks, sipping her beer.

“Honestly, he could be bullshitting the guy right now and I would still believe he’s an expert.” Sana looks her way agape and all Eva can do is sigh. “Hey, Eva, are you okay?” Sana nudges her with her elbow.

Eva sighs dramatically in response. “I’m literally shook,” she breathes out. “I’ve never been this shook in my life.”

“I want to laugh at you,” Sana chuckles to her left. “but I’d be lying that I’m not shook myself.”

“Sana, what am I supposed to do?” Eva can’t look his way anymore, so she turns to face her friend.

Sana doesn’t answer, her eyes leave Eva’s face completely and travel behind her, before slightly widening.

“Ladies,” Eva knows this voice. She braces herself and after taking a breath, she turns around. “Looking good.” Chris smiles cheekily and when his eyes meet Eva’s, he winks.

“So… You’re done checking everything again?” Sana asks, chuckling and Eva is so grateful for her attempt to break the tension that raised around them.

“Yeah,” Chris laughs, “I needed to make sure everything’s perfect.”

“I’m quite impressed.” Sana says. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that, though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave this complement for myself.”

Listening to their small talk feels like an out of body experience to Eva. DJ has started testing the music some time ago, so her body vibrates with it. With addition of her clouded mind and fast beating heart, it makes a cosmic mix.

In all this haze Eva can’t stop looking at Chris. His eyes are shining, his lips smiling wildly, cheeks tinted with red. His nicely styled hair, fresh out of a hairstylist salon, falls over his face.

Eva has to blink twice to wake up. “You dyed your hair.”

Chris' attention snaps back to her and she can’t stop her eyes from traveling to where he bites his lip. “Yeah, um, I needed a change.” Eva's at a verge of crying from frustration when he licks and then purses his lips. He looks down at his feet, hands hidden in the pockets of his jeans. “You don’t like it?”

_What?_

Eva takes a deep breath, composing herself. _Come on, Eva, you’ve got to have some game left inside_ , she thinks and smiles before raising her hand and interlacing her fingers with his soft hair.

 _Fucking hell_ , she’s wanted to touch it the moment her eyes landed on him.

“I actually love it, Chris.” He looks back at her with the brightest of smiles. Eva can see Sana raising her eyebrow in the corner of her eyes. “Blond looks good on you.”

“Does it, now?” He raises his eyebrow. She doesn’t know what compels her to do the following but she fists a hand in his hair and tugs at it with just enough force, smirking.

Chris’ head follows the movement, causing his chin to rise. He licks his bottom lip again before speaking. “Is that a kink of yours, Eva?” Ha practically purrs and Eva’s smirk widens.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She fully smiles now. Her fingers loosen around his hair and her hand slides down his neck and rests on his shoulder.

They’re laughing before Eva knows it. The unwanted tension gone from her body.

She finally looks at Sana who stares at them both shocked and amused. Chris chuckles a little bit louder at her obvious reaction.

“It was nice talking to you, girls but people will arrive soon and I need to check with the guys at the door.” He looks back at her. “I’ll see you in a while.” Eva nods smiling and gasps quietly a moment later when he grabs her forearm that lies on his shoulder and kisses her wrist. “Don’t go grabbing other people’s hair, Eva. It’s our thing now.” He says before tugging a loose strand of her  hair and walking away.

Eva’s face twists the moment he’s out of sight. She covers her face with her hands and tries not to scream. She doesn’t know what’s going on anymore.

“You flirt like this the whole time?” asks Sana, theatrically fanning herself with her hand.

“No. Not like this.” Eva sighs and bites her lip. “I wouldn’t have survived this long, if we did.”

It causes Sana to laugh.

“Just go for it, Eva.” Sana finally tells her and Eva snaps her head to look at her. “You’re too deep to back out anyway.”

She pats Eva’s back twice before walking away herself.

 

***

A couple of hours into the party and Eva’s too occupied hosting it to go crazy about the way her body practically vibrates with anticipation.

People start coming in waves to Eva’s surprise. She spends most of her night with different people, talking, catching up, dancing, drinking. Chris also ventures around her place, catching her glances here and there and everytime she thinks she gets a hold of her feelings he shows up, smiles at her and ruins it all.

He's playing with her, she knows it.

Eva doesn’t exactly understand why or what’s at stake but he’s just invented a new way to ruin her over and over again. He keeps showing up out of nowhere and simply tugs her hair. She freezes every time. At first she tries looking around for him but she can barely catch his blond streaks blending with the masses of people everytime, now she just goes completely still and tries not to lose her composure.

If Sana is around, she laughs every time.

She small talks with Isak for a moment and even though his betrayal still hurts, she revels in any sort of contact with him. They’re too alike, Isak and her. He disappears way too soon, when Jonas whispers something to his ear, first stealing his attention and his presence moments later.

Chris sits by her on a couch just then.

There’s so many people around and her head buzzes a little bit because of that and the fantastic drinks Chris sends her way the whole night. It’s so much better than the canned beer or cheap champagne, she thinks.

Chris grins at her, his smile spreading through his whole face, instantly reaching his eyes. He hands her another colorful drink before sitting down with his own glass of whiskey. His arm behind her on the armrest doesn’t go unnoticed. Along with the way the movement makes his white t-shirt spread over his toned chest.

“Thanks” says Eva after taking the first delicious sip. “Who’s making them anyway?”

“Me?” Chris frowns a little and raises his eyebrow as if it was obvious. “Just for the two of us.”

“Seriously?” Eva’s too shocked to filter this new information. “Where?”

“In your room?” Chris actually chuckles. “You didn’t know that?” He asks and when Eva shakes her head, he adds, “It’s the only party free zone in the house along with your mother’s bedroom. And you have a mini fridge inside. I got some good stuff from the guy that owed me and thought we deserved some good drinks with all the work after all.

“I didn’t know.” Eva’s stunned a little bit. The thought that Chris has repeatedly left the party so he would make drinks just for the two of them, makes her cheeks hot.

“Are you mad?” Apparently Chris takes her shock as a bad sign because his frown deepens. “I can give you your key back if you want.”

“No. No, Chris. I’m not mad.” Eva finally smiles at him, leaning her side to the backrest. “I didn’t know you went out of your way to make me drinks. Thank you. They’re delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.” And Eva is so happy to watch his frown go and his smile reappear. “Besides, everything best for you.”

He winks and pinches her pink cheek. And when her blush grows, smirks unapologetically.

“Having fun tonight?” Chris drops both his hand and the topic and takes a big sip of his drink.

“I am.” Eva says softly still embarrassed of her body’s reaction. “Thank you for making the party so amazing.”

“Hey, I only had a crazy idea” he says, “You’re the one who made it possible.”

“Still.” Eva smiles. There’s a moment of silence that let stupid thoughts rush into her head, so she decides to immediately cut it. “So, got lucky tonight?” It’s Eva’s turn to smirk and Chris just smiles at her.

“Not feeling like it.” Chris answers after a moment. “Besides everyone thinks we’re dating anyway.” Eva’s not even surprised. So she rolls her eyes and chuckles, trying to stop the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Honestly, at least fifteen people have asked me if it’s true and how we got together  so far.”

“And?” Eva’s a little nervous thinking of what his answer could be. It’s probably such a ridiculous thought for him, it makes him laugh everytime.

“I’m very creative.” He winks at her and it makes Eva snort.

“Oh my god, Chris.” Eva punches his chest lightly. “Honestly, I don’t even want to know.”

“You’ll probably hear some versions of it anyway.” Eva’s immediately distracted with the way he lightly tugs on her hair.

_Two can play this game._

She’s never been the shy one. She’s never avoided physical contact or refused to act on her attraction so it’s not fair she’s the one who’s all sexually frustrated when he walks around relaxed and unbothered.

Eva finishes her drink in one swift gulp, puts away the glass and takes Chris’ hand. “Come dance with me. It’s my song.”

It’s not Eva’s song, she doesn’t even know who sings it but it has just started and she has a thing or two to prove. She hears him laughing behind her and knows he’s probably grinning but she can’t turn around, because she’s sure her bravado would go to hell.

Eva leads him between dozens of people to get to the makeshift dance floor but she finally stops when she feels his hands on her hips.

“You sure, you don’t want to go for one of these first year girls?” Eva asks even though she’s already turned around and started swaying her hips to the rhythm. “They can’t take their eyes off of you.”

They don't touch yet but both sway and dance around each other with more sensuality than needed. Eva doesn’t look away from him, her face a mask of confidence, even though her insides are literally melting.

“I’m good where I am.” Chris puts a hand on her hip and whispers into her ear. Eva breathes against the shivers that went down her spine. “They’re terrifying anyway. Make me feel uncomfortable.”

Eva can’t believe her ears. “Huh!” She huffs, laughing and playfully slaps his chest. “You’re getting a taste of you own medicine.”

“I don’t make girls uncomfortable.” He scoffs dismissively, acting like it’s the biggest absurd he’s ever heard. “Not in the bad way, anyway.”

Chris tightens his hold on her hip, their bodies swaying along the heavy beat. Eva smiles sweetly at him and raises her eyebrow, “But you do, sometimes.”

A flicker of surprise crosses his face and Eva notices the way he bites the inside of his cheek before smiling again. “I’ve made you uncomfortable before, Eva?”

“You did back in the time.” Eva breathes back into his ear, noticing a deep breath he takes.

“Really?” He doesn’t let her pull away and slides his arm around her hip placing his hand on her back. "Am I still?"

Eva chuckles. "You're a predator, Chris. And I wasn't used to it." She says sliding her arm around his neck.

"And you are now." He says affirmatively.

Eva smirks and puts her hand in his hair, tugging it as a confirmation, making him hiss. She laughs laudly and puls away, swaying around, and lifting her hands to move with her along the bit.

She's content with the effects she's got from him so far but Eva knows no one's wining this round. She's everything but unaffected. The way her body goes still when he slides his hands on her waist, pushes it to rest on his stomach and pulls her back to his chest says it all. The movement of Chris' body make her dance again. She closes her eyes when he hides his head in the crook of her neck and blows warm air into her hair.

She opens her eyes moments later and they instantly land on her three best friends. Vilde grins widely showing her thumbs up, Chris forms a circle with her fingers and thrust her finger through it in a motion simulating sex, and when her eyes meet Sana with a deep smirk on her face, she decides to use her latest advice.

_She’s gonna go for it._

Her friends abruptly turn around and Eva knows Chris looked up. It’s much easier when he is the one that starts speaking.

“We used to have so much fun at parties…” Chris says straight to her ear.

Eva sighs. “Yeah.” And thinks it’s time for bravery. “I remember the last time we did.”

“I remember all of them.” Eva’s insides literally twist at that. “But that time you came on my fingers…” The sharp intake of breath he takes makes her undone. “Oh my god, I jerked myself twice that night. And many more at the memory.”

 _Okay, so they went there_ , Eva thinks before closing her eyes and breathing out a weak “Me too.”

Chris whines at that and Eva can’t think clear anymore.

They’re still dancing. Eva’s ass rubs against Chris’s crotch and the way his head sinks down to her shoulder shows how much he’s fighting with himself. His hands roam over her arms, stomach, hips and thighs over and over again leaving Eva burning with desire. The songs change one after another and she wishes it wasn’t so hot right now. The beat of another one is about to drop when Chris turns her around. Her hands find his way to his neck, her finger already sliding into his hair. Chris’ eyes are a little wide and travel across her face, his face is flushed and his lips are parted.

 _A work of art_ , Eva thinks.

“We can still have some fun…” She breathes out staring at his lips before looking back up into his orbs. “At parties…”

“Yeah?”

And maybe there’s no winners in their game but she’s so relieved she turned Chris into a panting mess the same way he did to her.

“Yeah.”

In that moment Chris’ hands fly to her face and he clashes their lips together way too easily. Eva's mind explodes. She’s so overwhelmed she doesn’t even notice they’re moving, not before her back slams against the wall. She whines against his lips, half of pain, half of pleasure. Chris’ hand slides to between her back and the wall and massages soothingly the place she hit. Eva’s fingers hold his hair for dear life. Her other hand is everywhere and it’s such a contrast to Chris’ steady, smooth ones. She’s so weak in her knees because of the way he licks into her mouth over and over again. Eva bites his lower lip making him hiss. He squeezes her ass in return, pushing her flat against his chest.

They kiss, and they lick and they bite, their lips travel up and down each other’s necks a couple of times but they come back for more, always for more. Eva don’t think she knows what breathing is anymore.

She feels someone touching her arm and shaking it slightly and she groans at the interruption.

“What?” She wants it to sound fierce when she pulls her lips away from Chris, but it’s more of a mere sigh. Chris also looks up at Vilde in a haze, confused.

“Who let those first years in?” she asks, angrily and both Eva’s and Chris’ heads follow the movement of her hand to look at the girls they talked about dance around Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas.

_Vilde interrupted them for that?_

Eva doesn’t care enough to waste another second on this, so instead of answering, she grabs Chris’ head and pulls him into another kiss.

They both collide with one another over and over again, a clash of lips and teeth and hands everywhere. And Eva wants to punch herself for even thinking abut denying this amazing feeling to herself.

She can’t stop but hope they’re reenact the cab incident from months ago with addition of Chris fucking her hard into the mattress until she loses any links to reality.

She squeezes her thighs at the thought.

They’re moving, Eva knows it so she starts rummaging Chris’ back pockets searching for her key when the music shuts down and a policeman screams that the party is over.

_Fuck her life._

 

***

 

Eva gets a fine for disturbance and she hopes the money they got from party entries cover most of it.

Chris handles the police like a professional and thanks to his diplomatic and experienced ways they don’t have more problems. They let the police check the whole place and breath out loudly when they leave only lecturing them on underage drinking.

“We’re so lucky we got away with it.” Vilde clasps her hands together after she sat still, terrified the whole time police was inside.

“Not entirely. We got a fine to pay.” Sana adds standing up. “How much is it?”

Eva can only hand her the ticket but before Sana can take it, Chris snatches it from her hand.

“Girls, don’t worry about it.” He interferes. “We have a lot of money from entries.”

“It can’t be enough.” Eva says, because it really can’t.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay?” He smiles at her, massaging her arm and it’s like they’re alone in her devastated living room. “I’ve got it, Eva, trust me.”

She smiles at him and nods looking up to the girls that sneakily excuse themselves down to her room.

“So, they’re staying here?” Chris asks cheekily. Eva turns around to face him and it’s like everything’s back to where they left it.

“Apparently.” He’s so close she can still feel his bittersweet alcoholic taste.

“I figured.” Chris laughs and raises his hand before caressing his thumb over her cheek. “I ordered a Uber already.” Eva knows she’s desperate so she only sighs and nods. “Till the next time.” He continues. ”Yeah?”

Eva doesn’t think she’s ever been so sure of anything more than this, so she answers with confidence. “Yeah.”

Chriss kisses her then, long and deep, her head is spinning. And when he pulls away, his hand lingers on her cheek for another moment or two and Eva lets herself sink into his touch.

“Thank you for tonight.” He adds later, stopping at the door.

Eva can’t help but smirk at this. “The pleasure was all mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dynamics changer! I hope tou guys liked it!  
> Let me know what you think :)


	7. 7

School comes way too soon for Eva’s liking. Everything that has unfolded through this weekend has made her stressed again. Eva hates it. She starts to believe the party wasn’t a good idea after all. And she doesn’t mean the fact that her entire house is devastated.

She cleans the house with the girls the entire following day till the moment they have to go home and prepare for school. Her mother is coming back in three days and even though the house is cleaned from the trash, the living room, kitchen and hallway walls need to be repainted.

Eva thinks about calling Chris and asking him about the cleaning company he was talking about before but decides against it. She just knows he’ll want to pay for it and since Eva’s sure he also covered the fine, she doesn’t want to waste any more of his money. Besides she doesn’t think she can handle confronting him right now since he’s been consuming all her thoughts the whole day, anyway.

The thing is, Eva doesn’t remember being this confused ever in her life. She doesn’t know how to act around him. Will they still hang out? It would suck so bad if they didn’t. Was this a one time thing? Eva’s sure Chris said it wasn’t. But is it only a party thing or are they making out on a daily basis like a couple now? Eva knows she’s not ready for the latter. Does she want it though?

It doesn’t help at all that it’s tuesday and Chris is still silent and it's another position on Eva’s list of frustrations.

She’s been snapping at people the whole day, starting with Isak and his black jacket, ending with Chris Berg, who posted a picture of her and Chris on Insta that once again started a shitstorm at Nissen… She decides to spend the rest of her lunch break in an empty classroom instead of the canteen. Her phone lays in the middle of the desk and she stares out of the window and keeps biting her lip. She’s so out of it and she knows that. That’s why she jumps so hard when a chair screeches the floor in front of her.

Jonas straddles the chair and lays his chin on his arms that are propped against the backrest.

Eva raises her brow. “Hey…”

“Halla.”

“Did you followed me here?” 

Jonas purses his lips together but smiles against it. “Yeah.” At least he seems to be abashed.

Eva frowns a little bit.  _ Okay… _ “So, what’s up?”

Jonas straightens up so he can be on the same level with her. “I wanted to talk.” And before Eva can start freaking out that he wants to come back together, he adds, “And apologise.”

“What?” She’s completely taken aback now. 

“Yeah, it’s long overdue, but… I’m really sorry for all that shit I said at that Bakka party. It wasn’t okay and I didn’t have the right to say them. So yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. No hard feelings.” Eva laughs it off because it’s a natural reaction. Jonas chuckles and purses his lips again. 

“No, honestly, I was so high and every time I drink along with it, it gets the worst out of me. I felt like shit knowing you left the party because of me.”

Eva rolls her eyes at that. “It was literally only an excuse. I wanted to leave the moment I was inside.”

“Yeah, the party was pretty messed up.” 

“Yeah.”

There is a moment of silence and Eva can’t believe it can be an uncomfortable one. That’s why she speaks. “You have the right to feel upset about this thing, though.” Eva stutters. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Jonas shakes his head slightly and Eva chuckles humorlessly, closing her eyes. “I’m glad you have someone who takes care of you. Comes to get you in the middle of the night. Even though, it’s Penetrator Chris.”

They laugh a little bit. “This nickname will never not be ridiculous.”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re okay with… everything.”

“I guess. Watching the two of you make out in the middle of the dance floor got an eyeroll out of me but I think I’ll live.” They’re both smiling. “Apparently I’ll have to get used to it, though. You guys are dating after all.”

Everything in Eva stops. Her smile falls and her lips part in shock. She blinks a couple of times. “What?”

Jonas frowns before raising his eyebrow. “I heard him telling people something about you taking care of him when he was wasted. Sounds like Eva I know.”

Eva lets out a deep breath. “Fucking Chris.” She mutters chuckling to herself. Jonas squints his eyes even more. “W-We’re not dating.” She finally says not looking at him but playing with her phone instead. 

“So, what, you’re like friends with benefits, or something?” Jonas’ brows come together and Eva keeps looking down, biting her lip.

“Sort of…” Eva huffs quietly. “Not really, though.” She adds. “I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Just don’t overthink things, Eva.” Jonas says after a moment before shrugging his arms. “I was kind of watching the two of you on your party.” He scratches his head embarrassed. “ He only had eyes for you.

“Jonas!” It feels so familiar to whine his name out annoyingly. 

He chuckles. “What?”

Eva hides her face in her arms laying on the desk. “Don’t say things like that.”

“What am I supposed to say then?” He laughs loudly. “I’m trying to be cool.” 

Eva looks up at him after a couple of moments and laughs back. “I can’t believe we’ve just had this conversation.”

“Yeah, it's fucking weird.”

And before they can burst out laughing again, her phone is vibrating with a “Starboy” chorus playing along with it. Eva looks down on it and furrows her brows. She’s sure she hasn’t had a special tune for Chris. She recognise the caller picture ([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a9bd928ebac097dc1afcaddc556a3ec8/tumblr_omabl8ZxOD1w69qu7o1_1280.jpg)). It’s a selfie of them. Chris insisted on having one on his contact ID and scoffed even more at  his name on it. She can see he took care of it too. _Starboy  _ is calling her.

“Speaking of the devil.” Jonas leans back against the opposite desk and crosses his arms over his chest. A smirk, graces his handsome face and he gestures for her to pick up. 

“He fucking played with my phone.” Eva gasps before accepting the incoming call. “Hey, Chris.” she starts nervously trying not to look at Jonas. 

“Evie, hey!” Jonas chuckles quietly and it must mean Eva’s volume is high enough for him to hear. And she doesn’t want to think about it, so she focuses on the conversation. She also tries to ignore the nickname Chris used. “You still have lunch, right?

“Yeah.” 

“Good, good.” 

She can imagine him grinning, his voice is full of joy and she smiles, scrunching her forehead thinking about the reason. “Hey, why are you so chipper?”

Chris laughs on the other side. “I have so much to tell you, Eva!”  _ Has he just squealed? _ “But maybe I should do it face to face.”

“Now I’m intrigued, you have to tell me.” And when she only gets his laughter as a response she adds. “Oh come on, Chris. What’s going on?”

“Okay, okay. Listen, it’s nothing big and I’m probably blowing it out of proportions, but…” He’s killing her. “I got an internship in JCP Event and I’m starting next monday and oh my god, I’m freaking out.”

Eva straightens herself in the chair, a wide smile spreads over her lips. She feels so shocked and happy. “Oh my god!” She finally squeals and feels Jonas curious eyes on her. “That’s so, so amazing!” She covers her mouth with her hand.

“I’m not trying to make too big of a deal out of it but JCP is one of the biggest event companies in Scandinavia-”

“I know, I know…” Eva remembers Chris talking about it a couple of weeks ago. “Oh my god, Chris! I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be amazing.”

“You thinks so? I was pretty confident and adrenaline got me through the interview but it all has just sank in. And the building is so huge and the people so sophisticated. I’m fucking terrified.”

“Hey, calm down.” Eva uses her best soothing voice. “You can’t be insecure right now.”

Chris scoffs at that. “Have you met me?”

“I actually have. You’re Penetrator, Chris. They’ll fucking love you.” Eva says with a huge smile on her face. 

There’s a moment of silence that stops with Chris chuckles. “I guess I’m pretty irresistible.” He still seems a little bit out of it, but some of his spunk seems to be back.

“That’s what I heard.” Eva muses, trying not to think what he meant by it.

Another chuckle. “Oh, Eva…” She’s sure he’s shaking his head at her now. “Okay, I’m calmed down now. Thanks. “

“Good.” She furrows her brow then. “When did you they call you anyway?”

“Yesterday morning.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Eva doesn’t want to sound so needy but it’s out of her mouth before she can think about it. “I would’ve helped you prepare.”

Chris seems to go with it, though. “I know, I know.” He starts explaining. “But I needed to do it on my own. You get it, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eva sighs with a smile,

“Besides, I didn’t want to tell you in case I didn’t get in. You know, so you wouldn’t be disappointed.” Eva’s insides are their own beings now. She has no power to control them.

“I would never be disappointed about it, Chris.”

“Yeah, but still.” There’s a heavy silence then. Eva’s drawing circles on the desk with her finger. “So anyway, you’re done with school in two hours, right? I’m gonna pick you up.”

“You know when I finish?” She’s taken aback again.

“Of course I do.” Chris scoffs. “Why do you have to always be so difficult and question everything, Eva? Can’t you just say  _ okay _ like a normal person does.”

“Shut up.” Eva’s embarrassed a little bit but scoffs back anyway.

“I’m going to get some white paint and foil. We’ve got some walls to paint.” She can almost hear his smirk through the phone. “And before you start asking questions and protest, yes, I really want to. Besides I need to blow out some steam, anyway.”

“Okay.” It’s all that Eva can say.

“Good girl.” Chris all but purrs and Eva suddenly gets too hot to feel comfortable. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“O-Okay.” Great. She’s stuttering now. 

And she can almost see his smirk widening. “Maybe okay will be our always.”

“Oh my god, I’m hanging up.”

And the only thing she hears before she presses the red button, is his loud, boyish laugh.

“So…” She hears Jonas in front of her. She’s almost forgotten, he’s still here. “You sure, you guys aren’t dating?” 

He’s so smug, she wants to wipe the smile off his face. Eva hides her face in one hand and flips him off with the other. The laughter she hears when Jonas walks out of the classroom somehow makes her blush even more.

What has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> It's been a while and it's almost all dialogue and I don't think you expected this but I'm not done with writing for today and plan on continuing this fic.  
> I hope you liked the exchange though.  
> Check the pic (a manip I found on tumblr) :)  
> And thank you for the amazing feedback under the last chapter.


	8. 8

Chris is already there when Eva gets out of the school. But unlike the first time this scenario has happened to them, he’s waiting in the schoolyard with Sana and Vilde instead by his car. The front door closes behind her as she starts heading their way. He seems to have some smirking competition with Sana going on while Vilde glances between them with an open mouth. Chris is the third one to reach him and they high-five and greet each other loudly attracting attention of the rest of the students who haven’t yet curiously looked his way. He stops bro-hugging some third year guy that passes him when his eyes land on her walking self.

His entire expression changes and Eva is sure his smile causes a blackout in her brain.

Chris takes the last two steps left between them before she’s in his arms. She squeals surprised when his arms tighten around her waist and he raises her above the ground.

“You’re an idiot.” She tells him when he puts her down.

Chris scoffs, offended. “Well, hello to you too.”

“Hey.” Eva smiles and squeezes his back with another hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” He breathes out deeply against her hair.

“You’re welco-”

“No, honestly, Eva. Thank you.” She knows exactly what he means and Eva doesn’t think there’s a need for any more words, so she simply nods against his chest.

There’s a cough behind them and Eva rolls her eyes at that. She turns around facing her friends. Sana’s smirking and Eva’s sure Chris responds in the same way. He doesn’t remove his arm from her shoulders, instead he pulls her back against his side.

“Oh, Sana. Cockblocking us again.” Chris clicks his tongue a couple of times and purses his lips in a fakingly annoyed way. “First our party last year, then this week and now today? I think we’re going to have a problem.”

Eva’s face is so red, she’s sure it blends with her hair. She can’t actually handle him talking about last year’s events right now.

“First of all. I didn’t cockblock anything on that party last year, because there was nothing to cockblock, right Eva?” She can feel Chris’ eyes  curiously looking her way. “Second of all, I didn’t cockblock you now, you were just hugging. Third of all, the only cockblocking we did was on this weekend and I’m truly sorry about it, especially because Eva was fidgeting the whole night and didn’t let the rest of us sleep.” Eva thinks Chris finally notices Eva’s now truly red face, because his hand moves from her shoulder to rub her cheek. “And last but definitely not least, you should be thanking me that there has even been any cockblocking at all because if it wasn’t for us wanting Eva to seduce you so we can get into your bus and start ours with a bang, you wouldn’t be standing here with your arm around her. So you’re very welcome.”

Sana doesn't even raise her voice for a second. And Eva can’t believe what just happened. She pinches the bridge of her nose and for the third ttime this day, whines someone’s name out loud. “Sana!”

Sana just shrugs, arms crossed over her chest. She doesn’t seem to mind the furious glare Vilde throws her way or Chris Berg’s shocked and uneasy expression. Chris’ face is completely blank, though and it’s a pretty weird sight, to be honest.

He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before muttering, “That’s actually pretty fucking brilliant.”

Chris Berg is the first of them to snort and Eva herself chokes on her laughter, too shocked to even control anything at all, but she’s sure she hears Vilde’s quiet “Thank god.” And Sana’s “I told you so.”

She feels herself get still under Chris’ gaze. She can’t exactly pinpoint why, though.

“What is the truth, then?” He finally asks jokingly. “Are you even my stalker anymore?”

And before Eva can say anything, Sana speaks again. “It was also me, I liked your pictures from her phone the moment you winked her way.” Eva thinks her friend actually feels a little embarrassed even though she’s sure Chris isn’t able to tell.

Chris purses his lips for a moment. “Well, I should be making a scene right nie, knowing everything we’ve had, has been a lie from the beginning,” he jokes once more. “But I think I'll let it slip.” He says tugging the strand of her hair. Eva probably comes then and there and the only thing that keeps her from screaming are her teeth biting the insides of her cheeks. “And since you’ve been such manipulative brilliant liars and since you’ve  already taken so much of our time, the three of you are coming with us to Eva’s to help us repaint.” He says and Eva can’t be more grateful.

“Huh?” Sana’s frown is actually worth the torture.

“You heard me.” Chris shots back.

“Not a chance.”

Chris looks back at his nails innocently. “Well, I guess you don’t care what people will think about what I just heard.”

Sana scoffs dismissively, “You wouldn’t.” Her gaze leaves Chris and lands on Eva, a knowing smile on her face.

“Try me, Bakkoush.” Chris almost singsongs and his voice makes Eva hot all over again.

Sana’s eyes shot back to Chris, but before she can say something back, Vilde’s the one who speaks. “We’re coming. Right, Sana?” She hisses. And Eva knowing about Sana’s soft spot for Vilde, is sure the deal is sealed.

“That’s what I thought.” Chris says with a sweet smile. “The car is that way.” He adds pointing his finger behind them.

Chris and Vilde start heading it’s way but Sana snorts before turning on her heel and following them.

“So that was entertaining.” Chuckles Chris, loosening his arm around her shoulder and letting it fall to the side of her neck.

“Yeah, no. I don’t thinks so.” Eva’s not even trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Eva. I’m not _that_ mad.” Says Chris. “The only problem is that I need to find a new nickname for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Eva finds herself smirking his way.

“Yeah, I might be having something planned already.”

 

***

 

Apparently Chris came very well equipped. Eva gets the girls her oldest t-shirts and  changed her clothes to leggins and a long sleeved shirt herself. She knots her hair on top of her head and puts fluffy socks on her feet. Chris thinks they’re adorable.

He hands them containers with white paint and divide his paint rollers and brushes between them. They secure the floor and the nearest furniture with the foil and start painting.

They have way more fun than intended and they really work fast. Five pair of hands are better than two. The music is blasting and there’s chatter and laughter and Eva can’t find any reason to feel any less than happy. They also take pictures. Most of them are for their respective Snapchats but Eva is sure one of the selfies the five of them take will land on her wall along other photographs. They’re standing in half circle. Chris Berg’s holding a selfie stick on the left side of it. Sana and Vilde stand in the middle with arms around each other’s waists. And in the right corner, there’s Eva and Chris slightly behind her with his hands on her hips. Happiness and laughter radiates from their faces, decorated by small white paint drops. Eva can’t stop looking at it.

Chris posts in on his Instagram with a caption: With my girls at the afterparty 

The one thing that can’t stop shocking Eva is the fact how touchy Chris and her are. They’ve been always close and hugged and touch each other from time to time but today it’s a on a completely different level. Every time Eva finds Chris beside her he’s brushing against her, touching her hips and waist, holding her arms, brushing her cheeks. Eva knows the girls notice, they’re smiling and sharing looks the whole time.

They finish a little bit past eight and you can say Eva’s house looks like new. Girls leave almost straight away too tired to even properly say goodbye. Chris doesn’t look much better. He helps Eva take the foil off everything and gathers all the equipment. They put everything into his trunk and stand by his car for a moment.

“Thank you, Chris.” Eva finally says looking at his arms that are covered in paint.

“Hey, I already told you, it’s me that should be thanking you.”

Eva smiles raising her eyes to him. “Blew some of the steam?”

Chris laughs. “Yeah totally. There’s nothing like a task that need to be finished.”

“You’re talking about painting my house or your winning banter with Sana?” Chris laughs wholeheartedly at that.

“Nothing escapes your notice, huh, smart girl?” He brushes his pointing finger on the tip of her nose and Eva’s restraining herself from kissing him. “So… I heard about this party… “ Chris starts and looks at his feet biting his lip. “And since we have things to celebrate, I think we should go.” Eva tries not to read too much between the lines but it’s really hard when he’s biting those full lips like that after saying they’re a _we_. “I really liked this weekend.”

He looks up at her and Eva melts under his gaze. “Me too.”

“Do you, um, maybe want to repeat it?” Eva can see he breathes out shakily and somehow it’s more shocking than his words.

Eva doesn’t even have to think about it. “What do you think?” She lets a smirk climb over her lips.

Chris’ expression changes in seconds. He’s smug again and Eva somehow prefer this version of her favourite Penetrator. It's so easy to deal with. “I think you do.”

She does.

Eva feels a unwelcome cold shiver that makes her body tremble.

“You should go back inside.” He rubs his hands over her arms wanting to warm her up. “You’re gonna get cold.”

There’s silence and his eyes flicker not so subtly between her eyes and her lips and it's too much for Eva. That’s why she dives for a hug and when they pull away she smiles widely.

“See you on, um…”

“Friday.

“Yeah.”

“Or sooner.” Chris smiles.

"Or sooner." Eva repeats quietly opening her front door.

 

***

 

Eva’s doodling in her notebook during her chemistry lesson on a thursday morning when she gets a text from her mum.

_Nice try Eva, but you should air_

_the house after you paint the walls._

_You probably got used to the smell._

_Two of my flowerpots are missing_

_anyway. Now I’m thinking about_

_the way I can ground you for_

_organizing the party._

Eva’s kind of terrified. Her mother has never found out about anything Eva did but shouldn't have, so it's the first time she’s actually gotten caught. Before she writes anything back, she screenshots the text and sends it to Chris.

_Tell her you can explain and nothing_

_more. I’ll think of something._

_I'll come and get you after school._

She can feel actual butterflies inside her stomach.

 

***

 

They’re waiting inside his car that’s parked in front of her house. The lights in the house are on and both of their heads are turned that way.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Tell her you missed her and you know she’s upset about being away and not being able to take care of you and the house and it's another stress for her. And you wanted to make something nice for her and show her you’re mature and can take care of the house and yourself. And the walls were getting gray so the girls and us painted it. We have pictures to prove it. I put them in a separate folder on my phone.”

It sounds great to Eva’s ears so she keeps nodding her head. There’s no way her mother remembers that the walls were okay. “What about the flowerpots? And other things. She could’ve found something else.”

“Yeah, I know. But you’re smart and I’m smart and charming,” He winks her way, “so we’ll just go with it and figure it out. Just remember, there was no party. Your girlfriends spend time in here a lot because the house is empty so it’s used. I’ll say something myself.”

“Yeah, alright!” She sighs out and smiles at him.

“We’ve got it, Eva.” Chris puts his hand on her arm and somehow she relaxes. “Do you trust me?” He looks anxious asking this question.

That’s why Eva loves to say her next words. “You know, I do.”

A breath catches in Chris’s through again but he recovers after a moment and smiles at her brightly.

“Let’s go, then.”

Moments later they’re opening the door. They take their coats and shoes off and step into the living room. Eva’s mother sits on the couch Chris once slept on, sipping tea and reading a book. Eva can feel Chris’ hand on the small of her back and it feels so right Eva almost tears up. Her mother looks at them now, surprised but she smirks after recovering seconds later.

“I have to tell you, Eva, I underappreciated you. Coming home with your new boyfriend is such a smart move. You know I’m too polite to give you lectures in front of him.” Says her mom and Eva’d like to be this smart, but it was actually Chris’ idea. She ignores the ‘b’ word with her entire self.

“Chris was actually just driving me home and wanted to help me explain.”

“Hi, Mrs. Mohn.” Chris comes from behind her and puts his hand in front of himself. “I’m Christoffer Schistad, Eva’s boyfriend.” He smiles that trademark smile of his and when her mom shakes his hand trying to control her smile, Eva knows they start pretty well.

Her mother looks back at her. “Explain then.”

They sit down opposite her mother and Eva starts telling her the story they prepared. Her mother’s face doesn’t change but her eyes soften a little bit. She still puts a poker face and asks, “ What about the flowerpots, then?”

Eva looks at Chris panicked and apparently it’s a good move because he frowns a little bit too theatrically and looks at her mother. “It’s actually my fault, Mrs. Mohn. I’m a dancer,” Eva’ eyes shot to Chris but she calms herself down, knowing that in this story, she should be knowing about it already. “Eva didn’t want to believe me, unless I showed her the moves, so I did. The thing is I haven’t danced for months, so I got carried away, thus the broken flowerpots.” He’s basically pouting now and Eva wants to laugh. “I wanted to buy you new ones, but we couldn’t find the same as yours.”

And charming he is, because her mother’s sold like every other woman Eva knows.

“Mom." Eva goes for a final strike. “You know me. And I’m not stupid enough to ignore the first rule of partying, which is, don’t organize a party at your place.”

Eva’s mother scoffs to herself but laughs a moment later. “Okay, okay. I believe you. Sorry for doubting you, Eva.”

She stand up and goes to the kitchen for more tea. She asks them if they want some but they say no. Eva and Chris look at each other, smirking but change expressions the moment Eva’s mother comes back with a full mug.

“So, Christoffer. Are you and Eva going to school together?” Oh no, oh no. What is her mother doing? Chris’ smile widens though and Eva knows he’s in his element.

“We were. I graduated last semester.” Her mother raises an eyebrow, probably because of the age difference.

“So how long do you know each other?” Eva has no idea what to say so she lets Chris, do it himself.

“Basically ever since Eva came to Nissen. Our groups were hanging out together a lot so I guess we know each other pretty well.” Chris discretely winks at her and continues. “Eva’s a beautiful girl, so obviously I wanted to ask her out but, you know, she had a boyfriend. So I decided to stay away.” Eva almost let a snort out of her mouth. Lies. So many lies.

“So how did you got together? You know, Eva doesn’t tell me much about her life.” Her mother looks at her scornfully.

Chris apparently doesn't know what to say so he laughs it off. Her mother loves it. “Do you know Noora?”

“Of course, she's Eva’s best friend. Amazing girl.”

“She’s dating William. And he’s _my_ best friend.” They both chuckle and Eva just looks from one to another. “So it was pretty convenient for me. “ Another laugh. “The four of us were spending a lot of time together. And when Noora and William left to London, so it was the two of us. Somehow we got close and the rest of it is history.” Eva’s mother grins at them and Eva's sure she doesn't remember the last time she did.

“So, Chris, what university do you attend.” Jesus Christ, Eva thinks, will it ever end?

“I decided to take a gap year. I wasn’t 100% sure what I wanted to study, so I decided to take some more time to think about it. But I got accepted for an internship by JCP Event so life is pretty good right now.” He hugs her to his side then and Eva's mother is a little bit too happy about it. Her mother looks so impressed, Eva can't even look her way anymore.

“Can we please just stop with the interrogation?” Eva groans, rolling her eyes.

Her mother responds with the same and stands up. Eva sometimes forgets how similar they really are. “I was actually about to offer a dinner.”

Chris is up moments later. “Thank you, Mrs. Mohn but I need to go. I only wanted to drive Eva home. I was supposed to visit my parents today.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I made you stay this long, then. And call me Line,by the way?”

Her mother hugs him then.

Well that is an interesting turn of events. Eva’ mother likes Chris way too much for the mess they’re in. Eva hopes it doesn't backfire into her face.

Chris looks surprised but pleased at the same time and when he meets Eva's eyes, he wiggles his brows at her. Eva rolls her eyes again.

He kisses the side of her head, when he leaves and the blush on her face is real.

Her mother grins at her knowingly and Eva wants the ground to swallow her whole.

 

***

 

The Kosegruppa meeting prolongs and Eva can’t be more frustrated. All of the girls have the change of their cloths backstage and run that way the moment the main exercise ends and the first person (Isak) storms out of the door. Eva haven’t worn the dress she prepared for this party for some time. It’s sexy but not too much. Even her mother approved of it, saying that Christoffer was going to love it. Eva hopes he will too.

They’re in a taxi 15 minutes later. Eva draws the last line of her lipstick on her lip when they finally arrive at the address Chris sent her the day before.

Eva’s actually pretty nervous. She doesn't know where she stands with Chris anymore to be honest and he’s already been at this party for two hours. Things could have happened already.

Eva doesn't allow herself to think like that though. That’s why when they walk through the door of the house the party is in, she successfully calms herself down.

No for long, though. Because Chris is leaning against the wall looking as bashful as always with his expression relaxed but a little bit annoyed. He’s talking with Neil from the other night. And everything would be okay if there was no  blond girl standing to his right and touching his arm.

She can’t take her eyes from them. And she can hear Sana and Vilde stop beside her and gasp.

Eva doesn't know why she feels like this. She knows jealousy when she feels it, she lived with it for a long time. She doesn't want to be there again, she's sure of it. And before this train of thoughts consumes her Chris looks her way and their eyes meet each other.

Everything changes then. His entire face brightens, his grin grows as wide as possible. He shakes the blonde’s hand from his biceps and ignores her scoff. Eva can only watch him stride her way before feeling his both hands on her cheeks. He’s tipsy, Eva can almost taste it and he’s so happy to see her, she instantly smiles back.

“Thank god you’re finally here. What took you so long? I was about to break that girl’s hand.”

Eva opens her mouth to answer him but before she can form a sentence, he locks her lips with his.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I actually menaged to finish this chapter today.  
> Im so proud of myself.  
> I hope you're squealing the same way I do.


	9. 9

Eva groans a little bit when she first recognises that her body is waking up. She can feel her heart beating fast and her mouth getting even drier. She tries to open her eyes but her sticky eyelashes are hard to separate. It takes a couple more attempts to finally open them and Eva mentally curses herself for falling asleep in her make up. She knows she’s in Chris’ room the moment she opens her eyes and finds herself looking straight at the poster hanging on the wall. She untangles herself from him and looks at herself and Chris and sighs because they fell asleep in their clothes. 

Eva sits on the bed and looks around trying to spot her phone. She finds it on the nightstand along with Chris’ one and two glasses of water. She only remembers bits of last night but is sure she was the one who put them in there. Chris was barely walking when they were leaving the party so it was impossible for him to be so thoughtfull. She downs the glass while unlocking her phone. 

12:38.  _ Figured. _

The amount of notifications that pops up on her screen is met with another big sigh from her. She’s not sober enough for this. She finds a text from her mom that was sent two hours ago and she instantly knows what it means. Her mother left for work again. And she catches herself at not being as sad and disappointed as she usually is.

Eva knows there’s no chance for her to fall back to sleep now so she decides to take a shower while Chris is still sleeping his celebratory night off. She looks down at the state of her dress and knows she needs to change it as fast as possible. She takes a pair of long gray sweatpants and a simple t-shirt from Chris’ wardrobe and goes straight to his bathroom.

She feels like a new person when she steps out of the hot shower. Her hair stays hidden under the towel as she puts her bra and the t-shirt on. She decides not to wear her yesterday’s underwear so the fact that she puts Chris’ pants over her naked body makes her shiver with excitement. 

She hides her clothes in a bag she finds back in the room and looks at Chris who breathes quietly hugging his comforter. He’s such a mess. 

They went maybe too hard last night, Eva knows that. But it was one of the best parties Eva has ever been to. Chris was in his element, she could tell. He radiated with happiness over his new internship and being back with his bus friends and the night was filled with laughter and so much noise. Along with litres of alcohol. 

Chris kept her by his side the whole time and even though his friends greeted her with raised eyebrows and smirks (Neil laughed the moment he saw her with Chris, so Eva flipped him off), she felt almost at home.

Eva lays down facing him and starts watching his face. He looks so calm, she feels guilty about wanting to wake him up but before she has a chance to say anything he speaks not even opening his eyes.

“You’re staring, you sure you aren’t my little stalker anymore?” The corners of Chris’ lips turn up in a smirk. Eva can’t believe he can still be smug while asleep and radiating alcohol. 

“Wanted to wake you up.” Eva mumbles against the pillow. The dump strands of her hair already leaving marks on it.

“Telepathically?” He chuckles opening one eye.

“Well, it worked.” Eva laughs at that. Chris chuckles again and rolls to lay on his back, before rubbing his face with his hands. Eva sits up and looks at the expression on his face changing into a one of pain. Chris stands up in steps and groans looking at his clothes. “Go get a shower.” Eva says from behind him. "It'll help."

“Wanna join me?” Chris asks taking his t-shirt off. She can sense his smirk without seeing his face.

“Sorry, but already had one.” Chris turns around from his closet with a pair of new clothes and looks at Eva with a smirk. The one that falls after noticing what Eva has on. She feels extremely anxious in seconds. But before she starts explaining why she decided to invade his closet and wear his clothes, his lips stretch in the biggest of grins. He disappears behind the bathroom door before Eva can recover.

She focuses on her phone then, laughing at the videos and pictures from last night. She t exts her mother she’s going to miss her and tells the girls she’s finally up and okay in their groupchat.

She blocks her phone when Chris opens the door and walks back to the room, again shirtless. He wiggles his eyebrows at Eva, licking the corner of his mouth and only then puts his new t-shirt on.

Eva is shook again.

“Come on, let’s have something to eat.” He tilts his head in the direction of the door and Eva decides it's the right time to move. He opens the door for her and when she passes him he throws his arm over her shoulders. 

Eva huffs a half annoyed breath  while he keeps grinning down at her. 

“Shouldn’t you be a little bit more hungover?” Eva asks raising her eyebrow. Chris chuckles.

“I think I’m still drunk, to be honest.” Eva looks down shaking her head with laughter. 

Chris joins her but stops the moment they turn the last corner between the corridor and the living room. He stops dead in his track and his arm leaves her shoulder to join his side.

There’s a girl in her early twenties sitting on the sofa. She looks up from her phone the moment they enter the room and Eva’s breath catches in her throat. 

She’s fucking stunning.

Her dark brown, wavy hair with perfectly blended burgundy ombre ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c5/56/b4/c556b480bdc3883571aace00d58f132d.jpg)) surrounds her face like a golden frame a piece of art. Which she is. A piece of art, that is. Her makeup is on point, her beautifully drawn braw raises the same way her plum tinted lips do forming a smirk. She looks like a supermodel slash fashion blogger ([x](http://i63.tinypic.com/33vdl78.jpg)) and Eva has never been this intimidated in her entire life. The girl  probably invented being cool, for what Eva knows.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chris throws angrily her way and Eva’s eyes snap to his face as she instantly notices his clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. 

Things are happening and Eva knows nothing about them.

“Oh baby brother, is this how you greet your sister?” Eva’s jaw literally drops. Okay it totally makes sense now with her dark hair, chocolate eyes and angelic face. She needs to meet their parents one day, Eva thinks, because she needs to know where they got their genes from. “And I came back home.”

Eva looks quietly between Chris and his sister waiting for any reaction. Chris calms down and monitors his sister with confusion. “What do you mean, you’re back? You can’t just come back here after all this time. Where’s Anton?”

The girl’s face hardens and the smirk is gone in seconds. “This is my home too, Chris.” She states with a straight face. “And Anton is in someone’s vagina, probably.”

This gets a raised eyebrow out of Chris and a choking noise from Eva. She’s red in seconds.

“Okay…” Chris hesitates a little shocked. “What is your plan now?”

“Right now, I’m having lunch with Trine.” She says matter of factly, a carefree smile back on her face. “I need to unpack, although most of my things will arrive next week. I already transferred universities.” She says grabbing her thick lather jacket and her purse and heading their way. She stops in front Chris and pulls him in a tight hug. “Missed you so much, Chris.” She says pulling away. “You grown up so nicely.” She pats his cheek, smirking.

“Okay, okay, enough.” Chris snorts and swats her hand off his face.

This is when she looks at Eva and smiles the apparently Schistad trademark smile.

“So you must be Eva.” Eva tries to understand how in hell this family can get her so shook just existing so she doesn’t have much more of a functioning brain to answer, to be honest.

“How the hell do you know that?” She hears Chris’ raised voice.

“Your Instagram and Snapchat.” The girl responds not looking away from Eva. She ignores Chris’ quiet “I have you added on Snapchat?” before stretching out her hand in front of her. “I’m Else, nice to meet you, Eva.”

Eva shakes her hand, smiling.  _ Come on, Eva, act normal for a second. _ “You too.” She answers somehow surely.

But then Else raises her hand and touches her half damp hair. “Is this your natural color?” She asks looking amazed. Eva’s so confused so she can only nod. “Wow, I’m so jealous.”  _ What? _ “You’re so pretty Eva.” She muses stepping back. 

“Thank you.” Eva answers shyly, not even hiding her embarrassment. She can't comprehend how a girl like Else can complement her standing in her brother's clothes with messy, dump hair, bloody eyes and pimpled face. Everything feels surreal right now.

“Don’t thank me, I’m just stating facts.” Else says putting her high heeled boots on her feet. “Besides, wearing your man’s clothes is always a great look.” She winks Eva’s way before walking towards the front door. “See you in a couple of hours, kids.” 

“You’re fucking 22.” Chris shout back her way when the door closes behind her. He looks at Eva agape before muttering a confused “What the fuck?”

 

***

 

They decide to eat some pasta and smalltalk preparing it. They eat in silence while watching some new Netflix tv-show and put the dishes in the dishwasher before plopping on the couch. They are silently watching the show but Eva’s curiosity gets the worst of her.

“So... your sister seems impressive.” She speaks with a smile.

Chris chuckles at that. “She’s definitely something.”

Eva hesitates a moment but decides to continue, “You were angry when you saw her. Why?” 

They lean their sides against the couchrest facing each other. Chris sighs a little, rubbing his cheek in distress, but a hint of a smile stays on his lips. “Are we really having one of the life talks right now? I’m not sure I’m in a good enough shapee for that.” He finishes with a chuckle.

“Come on, I want to get to know you some more,” Eva nudges his arm, jokingly. “And you barely talk about yourself.

There’s a fond look in Chris’ eyes and she doesn’t shy away from it. “What do you want to know?” He asks after a moment and Eva tries to not beam in victory.

“The whole story?”

“It’s not anything dramatic.” Chris rolls his eyes and after a moment of hesitation, he lays down, putting his head on her lap. Eva’s fingers finds their way to his hair so naturally, it’s rather terrifying. “You need to know that our parents are assholes who only needed  pretty kids to show off on family portraits, so it had always been the two of us, together.” Eva’s actually super shocked hearing this. “They moved out to Trondheim with the main office of their company when I was like fourteen, so you can imagine how dependent of her I was. She met Anton, a danish exchange student, during her third year in Nissen. The love was so big she decided to leave to Aarhus with him and leave me here on my own. I was sixteen then, so I was so angry you can only imagine. We kept in touch, but it wasn’t often and I haven’t actually seen her until today. I was supposed to visit her for their wedding. Anton and Else have been engaged. Till yesterday, I guess.”

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Eva didn’t know what she expected but she guesses it wasn’t it. 

Chris scrunches his nose deep in thoughts. “You know, I understand that she wanted to have some life while she was still young and I’m really grateful because she had always taken care of me and she probably figured I was grown up enough to live on my own. It’s just I’ve really missed her, she was the best fucking sister a guy like me could have and the fact that we fell out of touch and got so distanced so easily is fucking depressing.” Eva’s so grateful he opened up to her with this. She makes her fingers travel soothingly through his hair. Chris’ eyes are closed, his face relaxed and Eva can’t stop herself from remembering every bit of his features. “So I guess, you have a look into my psychological profile now.” He adds when he opens his eyes, a smirk back on his lips. 

“It’s an interesting one, so thank you for sharing it.” Eva smiles back, amused. “I have the whole story now.”

“Almost.” Chris snorts again before adding, “There’s also this thing with William and Else that was pissing me off.”

Eva’s eyes and mouth fall open at that. “What?”

“Yeah.” He scoffs. “The three of us had been hanging out together since I can remember. For obvious reasons. William had always had a crush on Else and tried to play it cool even though it was so obvious, it was almost hilarious. You know, all the popularity we had in Nissen is basically thanks to Else. She kept taking us to the parties with her and we hang out with her friends around here. So when we got to our first year, we’d already been friends with the right crowd, the right people. So anyway, the summer she finished high school and before we started our first year I think she really noticed William. Anton went home at the end of June and she was to join him at the beginning of August. There was a lot of subtle flirting going on between them for that whole month and the night before flight the three of us stayed home and decided to get wasted. I was so angry because she was leaving and they kept eyefucking each other the whole evening so I passed out pretty fast. I think they slept together that night.”

“Really?” And when Chris nods, her jaw drops again.

“They were so weird the following day, and during the next couple off weeks William was being both beaming and depressed at the same time.”

After a moment of confused silence from both of them, they look at each other and burst out laughing.

“I’m sure, you’re happy she came back.” Eva says some moments later and Chris raises a corner of his lips.

“It’s unexpected but not unwelcomed. I've missed her like hell but we’re both different people now and all these years have done some damage. But we’ll see.” He says before yawning. 

“Do you still want to sleep?” Eva asks amused when his eyes flutter closed.

“Your fingers did this.” He whines quietly. “You lulled me back to sleep.” She chuckles at that. “Come lay down with me for a moment.”

“You sure, you don’t want to go back to sleep?” Eva asks even though she’s already gotten comfortable next to him.

“Yeah, let’s just close our eyes for a bit. We won’t fall asleep, don’t worry.” Chris assures pulling her back to his chest. 

Of course they fall asleep not longer than five minutes later. 

 

***

 

The delicious smell of Thai food and Else’s amused “Hey kids, wake up, I brought food” is what gets them back to reality. Eva finds herself spooning Chris’ back and when his sister warns them that it’s already a dinner time, both of them look at each other and chuckle shaking their heads. The food is delicious. Apparently it’s Chris’ favourite and Eva’s suspects it’s Else’s small apology. The older girl disappears into her room to unpack her stuff while Eva and Chris start some video game. They’re in no state to concentrate enough for the sake of the game so they leave it after a couple of unsuccessful tries. It’s then, when Eva grabs a book from Chris’ shelf she's started reading some time ago and continues with the story. Chris sits beside her with his laptop and reads about his new work. His sister joins their silent company with her iPad some time later.

Even though she loves spending time like this, she knows she needs to go back home. So that’s what she tells Chris even though he starts to protest and ask her to stay the night. As appealing (and terrifying) as the proposition is, she has great counterarguments in this case. She needs to write an essay for Norwegian for monday and Chris needs to prepare for his first day at work. (She also needs to rethink her entire approach about what Chris and her has been doing so far, but she leaves it for herself). Chris quietly agrees. 

They both know that he’s in no shape to drive her home. He sure as hell has still some alcohol in his system, but he insists to order her a Uber ride. It’s then when Else says will get Eva home. She wanted to go for a night drive around Oslo anyway.

It’s only a little bit awkward when they get in to her car. But as easy going and open person as Else  is, the conversation starts flowing without any trouble. They talk about Denmark and Nissen and laugh out loud about ridiculous stories both of them (mostly Else ) tell about the school life. They part in good moods and both hope to see the other soon.

Eva lays in bed ready to fall back asleep again when she decides to check her social media one last time. And she’s glad she does because there’s a new update on Chris’ Instagram account and Eva literally melts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't believe this thing is a new chapter.  
> It was supposed to be a page long scene but I guess I overthought it and got carried away...  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry if it's disappointing.  
> The next chapter is fire, I promise!  
> (Do you like Else? I put some links to how I imagine her looks)  
> Oh and let's imagine that on all the pictures from the Insta post, they are really in the same clothes, okay? Thank you xo


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably want to listen to a song. You'll know when.

It’s Saturday evening, when Eva looks at herself in the mirror and feels fierce as hell.

She couldn’t wait for that third year party since she’s gotten invited to it by the host himself on Wednesday. His name is Thomas and he flirted with her in the middle of the canteen not even trying to be subtle. All her girls raised their eyebrows at him, but agreed to come anyway.

It’s the first time Eva understood how popular her and the girls have gotten lately. And she has to admit it feels kind of empowering.

Eva looks at her wardrobe and thinks about how it changed lately. She’ll never give up on her skater style but she’s been feeling sexier and more confident in the last couple of weeks as the parties she goes to have been getting more and more frequent.

She wears a black body top with straps on her back ([x](http://www.asos.com/club-l/club-l-cage-back-detailed-bodysuit/prd/6699345?iid=6699345&clr=Black&SearchQuery=BLACK%20bod&pgesize=36&pge=7&totalstyles=298&gridsize=3&gridrow=1&gridcolumn=2)), rounds her neck with a bowed choker ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5a/74/1a/5a741a9824770fe5ae7ca905314e7f36.jpg)), puts a fishnet tights and black shorts for the bottom ([x](http://www.asos.com/asos/asos-sculpt-me-hotpant/prd/7116071?iid=7116071&clr=Black&SearchQuery=&cid=9263&pgesize=36&pge=2&totalstyles=116&gridsize=3&gridrow=11&gridcolumn=3)) and finishes the look with her favourite black Vans. It’s not exactly the smartest of looks for this weather but they’re not doing any pregame, so Chris and Else decided to pick her up. The party is not so far from his house anyway and Else doesn’t have a problem with driving them.

Eva basically vibrates with excitement, when she gets a text from Chris saying he’s waiting at her door.

It's been a long week.

They haven’t seen each other at all. Eva’s had plenty of exams and homework to hand in this week and she actually got pretty persistent about doing good in school this year. Chris’ first week at work was also as intense as they predicted. The job is dynamic and there have been a lot of stuff for him to take in. They’re lucky Chris doesn’t have any event planned during the weekend this time.

They’ve texted back and forth all the time, though. He updated her with excitement about the things he experienced like “I can’t believe I met a woman who organizes Beyonce’s concerts in Oslo. I’ve seen their selfies, Eva!” or “I honestly work for the most creative person, I’ve ever met.” Eva’s filled with happiness and pride every time. They also talked everyday before going to sleep. It was much softer and private then. Eva told him about the silence in her house and how haunting it really was but every time Chris offered to come, she declined his proposition, because he has a sister to learn to live around again. Plus, she is a big girl, it’s nothing uncommon for her after all. He protested only a little and kept turning her into a blushing mess in response when she least suspected it. “I miss seeing your pretty face everyday,” he pouted one night, “I can’t stop thinking about you in my clothes” he purred another time. Eva thought she would have gotten her reactions in control by now. 

She thinks they both have given up on pretending there’s nothing but physicality going on between them for some time now.

Eva combs her fingers through her wavy hair and picks up her coat. They meet at her porch and she will never get used to the way her heart speeds up and her body gets hot.

Chris looks up from his phone the moment Eva puts her arms into the sleeves of her coat and she can literally see the second his face changes. His eyes smoothly roam over her body and darken like the ocean during a stormy night the instant they meet her own orbs.

She probably doesn't look any different, because he looks magnificent. With his skinny black jeans that have holes at the knees. And his white jumper covered by a winter jacket. And his cheeks so pink from the cold.

Eva’s thought it through, already. She couldn’t give up seeing him like this, even if she tried.

She smirks a small victory, when he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, “You look,”  he stops in a mixture of a sigh and a whine, “so fucking edible… Wow.”

That definitely catches her off guard, but she's come mentally prepared for it already. “Well, your pretty face steals the attention all the time, so I need to use some dirty tricks.” Eva bites her lower lip and caresses his cheek with her fingertips only for a small second.

_She wants to wreck him today so badly._

“So unfair…” Chris whispers, not breaking the moment.

“Very.” The corner of Eva’s lips rises with a smirk.

Chris chuckles and shakes his head, stepping out to her side. He slides his arm around her lower back and Eva looks up to his eyes knowingly. “Won't you be cold, though?” He smirks back at her.

“You’ll keep me warm.” Eva answers with a cheeky smile.

“So I’m only a heater to you?” He fakes being offended. Eva laughs loudly at that. They stop at his car then and she notices Else smiling widely their way through the window. She winks, when she notices Eva looking at her.

“It's the only reason I keep you around.” Eva tells Chris, before opening the door and sliding on the backseat. He’s still shaking his head when he joins Else at the front.

“Hey Eva! Looking good, girl.” Else turns to her and grins, before starting the car.

“Hey to you too.” Eva smiles back. “And thanks.”

“No need.” The older girl laughs it off. “You’re going to be a real heartbreaker tonight. Don’t let that be my little brother’s heart, though, okay?” She warns Eva but amusement is clear in her voice.

“Jesus, Else.” Chris groans, before turning around to Eva. He smiles, when their eyes meet, though, licking his lower lip.

“What? I’d have to beat Eva up, and her face is way too gorgeous for bruises.”

The three of them starts laughing the moment Else finishes the sentence.

It dies down moments later and Eva holds Chris’ stare in the mirrow for the rest of the ride.

Her body has never felt so out of control, but she can’t wait to lose it even more.

 

***

 

She’s waiting for someone to open the door, since she’s rang the bell twice already. Chris finishes speaking with Else and she can see his sister driving away seconds later.

The door finally open and it’s the host who's standing in them. A wicked smile appears on his face when his eyes land on Eva. Thomas’ gaze slide past her seconds later, though and Eva rolls her eyes when his whole expression falls into one of defeat. She feels a presence by her side and soon enough there's a hand resting on her hip. Eva looks up to Chris' face and chuckles quietly at his wide grin and wiggling eyebrows. Thomas catches Chris' attention then as he looks at him with amusement.

"Hey man, Eva didn't tell me, we were coming to your party." Chris says clasping his and Thomas' hands together and pulling the host into a fast hug. Eva's had no idea they knew each other, to be fair, but it makes her raise her eyebrow anyway. Chris takes a hold of her hand and pulls her inside but when she passes past the third year guy, she clearly hears him scoff.

They join her friends in the kitchen after undressing themselves from their coats and the girls seem to be delighted about them coming to the party together.

As if they didn’t know about it already.

"Someone's hoping for a fuck tonight." Chris Berg comments rather vulgarly eyeing her with some kind of respect and hands Eva a can of beer while Chris is away, putting their alcohol in the freezer. Eva half scoffs, half chuckles at that, as she roams the crowd with her eyes. The kitchen is connected with the living room and it seems anybody who is somebody in Nissen is present in the same area.

She feels a hand sneaking around her side and resting on her stomach. A breath of hot air settles on her cheek and soon enough there’s a body pressed against her back. She hears an intake of breath next to her ear and her eyes close unwillingly.

“I’ve only just seen the back of your top. Did you do it on purpose and want me dead, Eva?” Chris purrs into her ear and Eva looks up to him with a small smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Not everything revolves around you, Chris.” She hopes the look on her face says what she wants it to; that she really, really knows what he’s means.

The widening smirk on his face along with the lick on the corner of his mouth tell her it does.

“Oh, baby…” Chris whispers before placing his hand under her jaw, tilting it up and biting on her full, lower lip.

There’s a shocking shiver running through her body and a small hiss leaving Eva’s mouth. It's soon quietened by Chris mouth because he kisses her with a force that makes her undone.

Both of them smile wickedly when they part and when Eva doesn't think she can hold his gaze any longer, she forces herself to raise an eyebrow. “Starting early today, I see.”

“What can I do? You’re driving me crazy.” Eva’s lungs stop working. She is unable to breathe. She tries searching Chris’ eyes but his are stuck on her trembling lips.

They kiss again, her neck twisted to fully join his lips, low growls and moans caught halfway in their throats. She’s barely gotten any part of her body covered, yet she still feels like it burn. They part again with ghosts of smiles on their lips and she can see Chris so fully right now, her mind explodes with irrational possibilities.

Everyone’s staring, Eva can only imagine. The thought makes her blush a little bit and look back down. She licks her lips and smiles when she hears Chris’ husky chuckle. She looks up only after feeling confident and secure. Chris is still there, beaming like a kid, a strand of hair falling down on his forehead. She takes a couple of sips of her bear listening to Chris and Sana teasing each other with fake insults and she subconsciously leans into Chris’ chest. Her friends send her dirty smirks and she can only roll her eyes and finish her beer.

Vilde finally shows up some time later and sends her and Chris a huge smile, before enthusiastically speaking, “There’s some game going on with the popular kids from our school in the basement. Come on, it will be fun to mingle.” She finishes with raised eyebrows, her eyes full of joy. Eva thinks it’s a great opportunity to leave the crowd and have some fun. Everyone agrees and Chris whisper to her ear to go with the girls and that he’ll join her with their alcohol.

The basement is designed into a recreation area, with a set of four couches, a small bar and some ping pong and pool tables. Eva instantly recognises Thomas and his friends, along with Ingrid, Sara and the rest of their Pepsi Max bus. She waves their way and they greet her with smiles. A lot of popular third years are scattered around the room and Eva smiles at a some of them, knowing them mostly from her party. But of course there’s also Iben and her group.

Vilde and Chris take the last two spots on the couch and Sana joins them on the armrest. Eva chuckles, takes a couple of cushions and sets them on the floor. Her eyes level with Iben’s when she sits down and Eva smiles at the older girl only to get a raised eyebrow in response.

So maybe coming down wasn’t the best of ideas, after all.

The dulled music from upstairs gets louder for a moment when the door gets open and closed again and it’s like the air is sucked out of the room for a couple of seconds, because there’s Chris coming down with a bottle of Prosecco in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He looks around the room probably to locate her and smiles widely when he does. It’s then, when the silence is replaced with male laughter. Chris’ enthusiastic welcome and his answer to why he’s here is because of his girls make Eva rolls her eyes. She catches Sana doing the same while Vilde beams after being basically called his friend. Eva shakes her head, amused.

Soon enough he’s coming over. He hands Eva her sparkling wine and settles down behind her. His right side leans against her back, so that his head is behind her shoulder, ready to whisper secrets into her ear. Eva’s red just thinking about it.

“You didn’t have to leave your friends.” Eva tells him tilting her head to the side, even though she’s really glad he did.

“I prefer being here.” He simply replies before stealing a kiss. He smiles at her and she almost loses herself in his orbs.

He laughs almost soundlessly but directs his attention to the rest of people a moment later. “So what was this game I heard all about?” Chris throws in general direction of the boys and they snort with laughter.

“Dude, we were honestly just trying to get drunk by playing ‘Never have I ever’ because everyone’s done shit.” There’s a series of chuckles reaching Eva from around the room and she can feel the corner of her mouth twitching as well.

“Let’s get creative then.” The vibration of Chris’ laughter makes her lose her breath.

There’s more laughing and shuffling around the room as people create something that supposes to be a circle.

“Has everyone gotten their bottles ready?” Thomas asks loudly and it’s followed by a wave of snapping cans of beer.

Eva jumps a little bit at the noise the cork of her Prosecco makes and laughs at herself, when Chris hands her her bottle before opening his Tuborg. “Your favourite.” He winks at her and Eva’s insides twist in this all too familiar way. Sana's choked chuckle brings her back to reality. Her friend's looking at Chris with raised eyebrow and Eva wonders if she looks the same shocked way. Sana chuckles fully this time, averting her attention to the circle.

“Hey, aye, I’ll start as a warm up!” There are some too excited shouts reaching her ears hbut Sana only rolls her eyes and raises her hand with the bottle of Coca Cola Zero to calm people down. “Never have I ever drank alcohol.” She basically giggles and Eva finds herself and the rest of her gang follow along.

Most of the gamers laugh at that and everybody cheers to Sana for getting the game started. After that the fun begins and Eva rolls her eyes at some crazy ‘Never’s. Both her and Chris drink almost every round. He leans over her ear to comment on some of the confessions or asks about Eva’s reasons of drinking at the occasion. Eva chokes on her drink almost every time, what obviously gets people staring. She also tries to ignore the fact that Chris’ right hand is propped on the floor next to her hip and his thumb draws circles on her exposed skin. Her cheeks are on fire.

“Never has anybody ever gone down on me.” Confesses some tipsy girl from Iben's year. Ninety percent of the girls in the room don’t drink. All of the guys do. Eva hates it. She also hates that Iben downs another sip of her drink as well. For a second, she considers faking it, but decides to go with the truth though. So she stands the bottle on the floor, without drinking anything. She doesn’t look up but she can tell people are staring at her. Damn Jonas. She shouldn’t be ashamed of it.

Eva’s so glad Chris doesn’t react in any way but when she leans against him for comfort he discreetly lets out a small huff of surprise into her ear.

“Seriously?” Chris whispers in a husky voice when the attention shifts to another person in the circle. “We called your ex boyfriend ‘Jonas The Pussy Eater.’” Eva gets annoyed at that and makes sure he can read it from her face. Chris raises his eyebrow, before sinking down to her lips and pulling her in for a deep kiss. “Now the frown is gone.” He smiles brushing his thumb against her cheek when they part. “Much better.” He adds stealing another one.

Someone bumps Eva’s feet with their own and Eva pulls away from the him to look at an embarrassed girl. “Your turn.” Eva can hear Vilde and Chris laughter and rolls her eyes at that. She also tries to ignore the way Iben glares her way.

“Well, never have I ever smoked anything.” She says matter of factly. Everyone drinks apart from Sana and Vilde.

She glances at Chris then. He’s looking up, probably trying to think of his confession. He opens and closes his mouth twice making some guys snort, before smiling and blurting, “Never have I ever done hard drugs.” It causes Eva to roll her eyes, but then she's actually surprised how many people drink to this.

It gets quite boring after that, because honestly at one point the confessions stop being shocking and start being forced, that's why Eva starts focusing on the feeling of Chris hands and even lips brushing over her skin. She’s so out of it, she almost misses one of the confessions.

“Never have anyone ever cheated on me?” And Eva knows this voice, it belongs to Astrid, Iben’s best friend.

Her gaze instantly catches her eyes and of course the girl stares straight at her. They both ignore some guy's smug "You can't be sure about that".

Eva can feel Chris shifting to her right and sees him staring at the scene with a straight face and raised chin in the corner of her eye. She slowly moves her eyes to Astrid’s right and looks at Iben who finishes her drink rather ostentatiously with half amused expression on her face. Eva’s body is out control, so obviously her eyes move to Ingrid, who clicks her tongue and drinks as well, annoyed.

Eva literally wants the earth to swallow her. She thinks about the fastest way to escape the room, when she hears the unthinkable.

Chris snorts, before speaking. “Good one, Astrid. Really." He shakes his head in amusement, before popping open a new can of Tuborg and downing the whole thing at once not taking his eyes from Iben. Eva’s shocked gaze travels between the two but finally lands on the girl, who looks down rather embarrassed, her mouth opening up in shock. Chris crushes the small can, when he’s done, then laughs some more.

“Come on, Eva. Let's go dance and have fun for real.” She’s too overwhelmed to respond, so she only nods. Chris takes his leftover alcohol and her free hand and starts ascending the stairs. They’re on the groundfloor in the middle of dancing teens in no time. Chris puts his beer on the coffee table and helps Eva finish her Prosecco. They’re sharing the bottle between each other and when he takes another swing of the drink, Eva’s finally able to speak.

“Fucking hell, she cheated on you?” She blurts out and Chris looks at her amused, passing her the bottle. "What the fuck?"

“Honestly, I don’t even know why we got together in the first place.” Chris chuckles again. “I was about to start my third year, felt kind of lonely and bored with all the girls that come and go and I met her at some pool party. She gave me attention and was pretty, so I went for it. As you probably noticed Iben is a huge drama queen, so you can imagine the ridiculous fights she kept starting basically every single day. Honestly I was too afraid of the scene Iben could make if I had broken up with her, that's why I started drifting away, so she would dump me herself. Apparently she liked being called Chris Schistad’s girlfriend but she also liked having a guy from her year on the side. That was _way_ before the Halloween party, so she had some real nerve to play the victim at the end. The other guy told me about it, when hell broke loose.”

Eva thinks she might explode with anger in seconds. She drinks the rest of the bottle down while listening to Chris and she can barely comprehend what he’s truly saying. Then it hits her so hard.

“That bitch!” Eva finally stutters, putting the empty bottle on the table with a thud.

“Yeah.” Chris huffs a laugh before coming closer to her and putting his hands on her hip. All negativity leaves Eva’s body in an instant. “So I should be thanking you for rescuing me.”

Eva feels herself smirk at his straightforwardness. “You know I advised her to dump your sorry as as well?” She leans closer saying it centimetres away from his lips.

Chris grins at that. “My saviour.” He says before joining their lips in a kiss.

They start owning the dance floor then. The girls come upstairs some songs later and they all jump, sing and sway their bodies depending on the rhythm. Chris joins his friends on the side, when Eva and the girls have the most of fun but she can feel his eyes on her, monitoring her moves. Her body dances for him the whole time.

Eva closes her eyes when the characteristic beat of The Weeknd’s song ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANq1YNMEda0)) starts flowing from the speakers. She feels hands climbing around her stomach, so she arches against his already familiar body. The movement of their hips make her crazy but it's his husky voice in her ear singing the lyrics that makes the shiver go straight between her legs.

“ _Baby you're no good 'Cause they warned me bout your type girl I've been ducking left and right._ ” It's seconds when he turns her around, takes her arms and slowly puts them at the nape of his neck. “ _You got me puttin' time in, time in… Nobody got me feeling this way. You probably think I'm lying, lyin. I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way_ “ He sways their bodies together to the rhythm, her hands finds their way into his hair, while he brushes his nose against her cheek. “ _You got me touchin' on your body, You got me touchin' on your body._ ” He lays his hands straight on her ass and looks her in the eyes mouthing all the lyrics. “ _To say that we're in love is dangerous but girl I'm so glad we're acquainted._ ” His forhead presses against her own and Eva wants to cry because of all the things she’s feeling at the moment. He puts on a show for her, dancing and clinging to her like they're in some kind of music video, but Eva is so caught up in the scene, she goes along with is so smoothly, not even registering all the wistles and shouts from the crowd forming aroung them. “ _Momma caught me cryin', cryin', cryin', cryin', 'Cause I won't find somebody that's real. 'Cause every time I try to, try to, try to run. The fast life keeps gaining on me, shit. But ever since I met you, I couldn't believe what you did. So comfort me babe, ain't no rush from me babe. Woooooh._ ”

Their bodies wave together through the rhythm and their lips brush against each other, his singing the words straight through her heavy breathing ones. “ _I'll keep on touchin' on your body, I'll keep on touchin' on your body. To say that we're in love is dangerous, but girl I'm so glad we're acquainted, we're acquainted."_

It's done then. The taste of his lips fills all of her taste buds. And it's so overwhelming she doesn't hear the outro slowing down the song.

She also doesn't let go of his tongue for the rest of the party.

 

***

 

Eva can’t understand how she ends this night drying her hair, frustrated and alone in her own bathroom. It must be some parallel universe she's fallen into, because not much than an hour ago, she was grinding her body against Chris’ in the corner of Thomas’ living room. Now she stands in a pair of panties and a t-shirt preparing for bed. She wants to scream. 

Eva covers her face with her arms and leans against the nearest wall. She gets that the party got shut down by the host’s parents themselves when they got a call from their neighbours. She also understands that Else had four spots in the car, so after a short discussion with Chris she decided to take care of four girls and drive them home. It didn't matter that her brother was left to go back to their apartment by feet, with pained expression and blue balls. Eva thinks that was cruel, so she showed the girls her frustration by not saying goodbye and slamming the door behind her not even understanding why would she be mad at any of them.

It's 1:38 when Eva finally leaves her bathroom. She sits on her bed, hiding her head in her hands and wondering about her life choices when she hears a couple of knocks. Her eyes move to the window and she can't believe, what's behind it. Because there's Chris. In all his glory.

Eva runs to open it so fast, she almost twists her ankle.

Seconds later he's standing in front of her with the hood of his jacket covering his frozen hair. The tip of his nose and his cheeks are almost purple and hiws teeth clatter slightly against each other but he's actually here and Eva’s body feels alive again.

The silence is heavy and she lets him take his time with his words and absorbing the warmth of her room but then he smiles so widely at her, Eva can only mirror his expression. “I tried to talk myself into coming to terms with why the the party finished the way it did tonight. I even tried walking through the cold to calm myself. But damn, Eva, you set me on fire and I have no fucking idea what to deal with it aside from this.” She’s tasting him again and the universe suddenly makes sense.

She abruptly pulls away when he touches her exposed hips and shiver with literal cold. “Jesus, Chris, you’re freezing.” She cups his cheeks then, brushing it with her warm fingers. He’s so beautiful even when he smirks so smugly.

“Warm me, then.” He purrs against her lips before catching them in the most eager kiss she’s gotten to experience.

Chris’ jacket lands on the floor with a thud. He steps out of his shoes not even breaking their kiss and soon enough they’re on her bed surrounded by soft mattress and warm comforters. Eva climbs on top of him, losing herself in his lips and his hair and his arms travelling over her naked back and round ass.

“Are we really doing it?” Eva knows she’s still a little bit tipsy both from the alcohol and his kisses but his words make her tingle even more.

“I’m really hoping we are.” She smirks straddling hiships, while his hands roam over her thighs.

“Are you on pills?” He asks seriously, his fingers traveling under Eva’s shirt.

“NuvaRing actually. But we’re still using condoms.” She mirrors his movements and puts her hands under his jumper exposing his stomach to her eyes. “It's nothing personal Chris, but we’ll get rid of them, when you show me your blood test results.” She adds breathlessly with a hint of a smile.

Eva has barely seconds to freak out over her words meaning she’s already planning another time, because suddenly she lands on her back with Chris hovering over her. “Damnit, Eva, you’re something else.” He chuckles darkly before linking his lips with hers.

He pulls away a moment later only to take his jumper off. Eva has no time to drink in the view, because he swiftly pulls her t-shirt off as well. She’s naked apart from her panties but there’s no way she’s getting self conscious when he’s looking at her like that. His jaw hangs low while his hands slide up her sides till his thumbs brush over her full breasts.

Eva reaches up to kiss him and he responds enthusiastically while laying her flat on the bed. His lips travel down her neck with licks and light sucks along the way. Chris stops to relish over the taste of her skin just under her collarbone while easily getting rid of his socks and tight pants. He grins at her with pride but Eva cuts it blending their bodies together. Her fingers find their way into his hair once more, tugging on it quite roughly and making his grin fall and his teeth hiss in pleasure seconds later. His arms slide between her back and the mattress and cling her soft chest to his strong one before his hips slide completely between her legs and making his bulge collide with her core.

Eva’s eyes roll back into her head.

Chris is sucking one of her nipples before she knows it. He does it so skillfully, she can only roll her head to the side and give into the feeling. He’s going down breathing warm air against her skin and causing her to shiver. Her black, soft underwear slides down her thighs moments later. He’s holding her gaze then, with a small soft smile on his parted lips. Chris seems to be almost nervous but it’s all gone when he looks down at her and licks his lips before nudging her hipbone with his nose. He lowers his kisses down her leg when what is about to happen hits Eva straight into her lungs.

She can’t breathe.

“You don’t have to do it.” She speaks, her voice barely over a whisper.

“I want to.” He looks deep into her eyes, his hands are on her knees, ready to part them at any second.

“Chris, if it’s because of what you found out tonight…” She protests not looking away.

“It’s not.” He assures firmly and pushes on her knees, sliding them to the sides without breaking eye contact. “I just want to make you feel everything.” Chris finally leans down and press a kiss under her belly button. He moves slowly, lower and lower,and soon she gasps feeling his tongue dip in between her folds.

Eva had no idea, it could feel like this. So soft and warm.

Chris’ tongue slides up and down her clit almost too slowly, sucking on her soft spot every couple breaths. The slow burn swims upward her body in waves. It starts with small ones with long breaks between them but they keep coming back faster and faster and more powerful with every new one crushing inside her body. There’s a finger inside her and she groans so hard it hurts her throat. Chris adds another one and curls them so sinfully inside her she’s not really sure if the tears she thinks are falling down her cheeks are actually real or not. Eva has no control over her body, she gave up of pretending otherwise. She barely notices Chris’ strong hand pinning her hips down to the bed, keeping her away from trashing. His tongue keeps pressing harder and harder against her now swollen clit and his fingers curl faster and faster and the waves of pleasure are more and more overwhelming with passing seconds. The air leaves her lungs in short, heavy twirls and the lost intakes of breath make her head dizzy.

She recognizes the tingling of her clit and the heavy spasm of her insides and she knows she’s on the verge of falling over the edge. Chris’ mouth leaves her wrecked core and lays over her hipbone where he places his chin. She musters all the adrenaline in her body to look down at him only to see his pink lips parted slightly over her trembling skin.

“Let it go, baby.” His tongue brushes against her flesh while his eyes shine with such lust that it only takes two more trusts of his fingers for Eva to lose everything she’s known about her life till now.

The pleasure spreads over her body in an almost painful heat. She can’t feel anything, she might as well be burning out into oblivion.

The haze is so overwhelming, she barely knows where she is when she comes down from it. Chris lips brushing slowly against her own is what brings her back to reality. They’re laying on their sides, his hand pulling her close when Eva realises what has just happened. A huff of disbelief leaves her mouth joined by a couple of giggles.

“You’re back.” Chris whispers against her mouth, pulling her into another long kiss, an evident smile on his lips.

Eva nods at that, enjoying their combined taste, before pulling slightly away and brushing her thumb over the corner of his mouth. “Your lips are so soft and puffy.” She giggles.

“You did this.” He adds looking straight into her eyes. He slides his hand over the cheek of her ass and squeezes it pulling her flat against his body. The feeling of his hardness brings the lust and want back in seconds.

There’s way too much clothing between them, it’s almost uncomfortable.

Eva pushes him on his back lightly and mirrors his open mouthed smile with her own. She gets rid of his boxers and when he finally lays down, she swallows so hard she almost chokes on the saliva. She straddles his thighs after a moment, before lowering her face to kiss him again. His arms cross over her back as he pulls her as close to him as possible. She can feel his dick pressing against her belly and it brings a deep moan out of her. Eva pulls away when her hand slides under the pillow to soon hold a foil wrapping between her fingers. Chris laughs deeply at that but his chuckles die fast when she puts her hand around him. He closes his eyes and bites his lip rolling his head to the side. The sight of him melting so easily under her touch makes her burn with a completely new desire. She swiftly rolls down the condom over the whole length and she hovers over it, kissing him again.

“I almost came with you before, so I won’t last long.” Chris smiles at her licking the corner of his mouth. He’s not really embarrassed but there’s some vulnerability in his eyes Eva won’t be able to erase from her mind for a long time.

So she giggles quietly. “I don’t think, I could handle 'long' anyway.” She slides down then, biting into his lip. Chris’ groans and his dick stretching her sensitive insides has her panting from the start. She moves slowly, not rushing into anything. She believes she's still riding out the previous orgasm because the warmth overwhelms her senses in an instant. Chris' hands help her already trembling legs, steadying their movements, as their hips meet together over and over again.

It feels so good, Eva doesn't really believe it’s real.

Her head falls back and the energy leaves her body as she feels herself closing on the climax again. Chris sits up then, taking over the lead while she wraps her legs around his waist. He sucks on her collarbone, then her breasts but she can only hold onto his arms and let him thrust inside her.

He was right, it’s not long, but it’s so intense, Eva simply blacks out. The only thing she feels next is Chris biting into her shoulder that muffles his loud moans and groans after some undefined amount of time. She’s still gasping for air and blinking against the dull light of her room when she feels him laying her down on the bed. His warmth returnes some short moments later, enveloping the back of her body. She finds herself tilting her head to the side and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s long and when they finally stop she slowly starts drifting off to sleep.

He kisses the side of her face, traveling his lips down to her shoulder and back to her ear. “Wow I’ve missed sex. But, god, it was _so_ worth the wait.” He mutters against her temple and Eva can only twitch the corners of her lips upwards. She hears him chuckle at that, before he adds, “Goodnight, baby.”

The last thing she registers is his arm pulling her closer to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't believe it's here. I can't believe I wrote over 6000 words for a chapter I was obsessing about.  
> Thank you for pressing me into writing this!  
> It's worse than in my imagination but much better than I've ever expected it to be in real life.  
> So you need to know that I'm that person who says they write the chapter but they actually browse the internet for the outfits their characters wears, the pictures that could be added on their social media or the music that can be used in the chapters for 80% of the time. I'm that fake 


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play the song, babies!

 

 

The sharp rays of sun make Eva scrunch her eyes in discomfort. All senses come back to her in instances. The moment the sleepy fog leaves her mind, she’s hit with a wave of different sensations. Every soft breath she takes sends small sparkling vibrations down her body, her tingling core forces her thighs to rub against each other to stop the new rush of arousal crash over her. The heat around her uncomfortably sweaty, naked body under the now way too heavy cover is what overwhelms her and finally wakes her up. She frowns a little bit before finally opening her eyes. A weird mixture of lust and discomfort spreads through her insides and causes her to breathe faster. Eva’s still under a sleeping oblivion, when she lays on her side. She slowly lets her eyes adjust to the light and when they finally do, they land on a ripped piece of paper.

Eva frowns a little bit deeper this time and sits up taking the crumbled note that lays on the pillow. 

_Good morning, beautiful_

_I had to leave, unfortunately. My boss called me because of some drama during an event and I_ _was needed ASAP. I didn’t want to wake you up, because you looked so cute :)_

_Text me when you wake up,_

_Your favourite Penetrator ;)_

Eva doesn’t even realise she’s biting her lower lip while chuckling. She rereads the note a couple more times before letting the smile spread over her lips.

The previous night was something else, entirely.

Eva has never expected anything so intense. Was it the sex, or was it the build up before anything happening, Eva doesn’t really know.

What she knows, though, is that as soon as she got it, she wanted more. More everything. From him only.

Eva feels a shiver going through her body so she covers more of it with a comforter and takes her phone from a nightstand, typing a text, not even thinking about it.

  _Good morning_ _ _

_Got your sweet note, mr Penetrator_

_Up now and ready to conquer the world_

_Good a f t e r n o o n actually_

_sleeping_ _beauty_

Eva bites the smile off her lips and nearly forces a squeal back down her throat.

_Sex with me this good?_

_Nah_

_I’ve finally had more than 8 hours_

_of sleep, that’s the only reason_

_You truly wound me_

_I’m sure_

_How are you feeling though?_

It’s getting too intense for Eva’s liking, that’s why she decides to completely change the subject. She feels pretty bad actually, because she was the one who insisted on going to that party and she is the one who got to sleep in now.

_I’ve been running around since 8, my boss_

_is on the verge of firing everyone and_

_all of them snap at me for smiling_

_the whole day, how about you?_

_Sounds fun _

_I’ve just woken up_

_Life is good_

_Thank you very much_

_You’re welcome _

_Shit_

_My boss is coming my way_

_He’s looking angry_

_Gotta go_

_I’ll call you, yeah?_

_Yeah, sure_

_Don’t get fired because of me _

_You’re the bes_

_Bye _

Eva is sure she’s blushing the moment she locks her phone. The whole night comes back to her mind and she can’t believe the things that actually happened. Her whole body awakenes with a completely new but also already well known impulse. She slides down on her bed and covers her face with a pillow. She’s so embarrassed at how blushy and smiley Chris has made her lately. It’s such a nice feeling but Eva’s so out of it, she doesn’t know how to handle this whole situation. She’s never been this type of girl. Nobody has ever made her feel this excited and left her a total mess. Eva doesn’t know what she’s doing anymore when it comes to Chris. It’s so confusing, this dynamic between them. They act on their emotions, that’s how they’ve always worked and it was fun when it was just this. Just them enjoying their unspoken connection. The weight of it all has shifted some time ago though and it’s starting to tickle Eva’s consciousness and she’s not sure if it's in a good or bad way.

A low growl coming from her stomach brings her back from her thoughts. She’s so hungry, it basically makes her dizzy. It’s not a shocker since she probably hasn’t eaten for twenty hours or so.

Next thing she knows is the taste of a waffle filling her taste buds. There were two of them on the kitchen counter, cold and the jam already gross but it tastes so good when she thinks about how Chris must have gone through her kitchen making waffles for himself and her as well.

Eva spends the whole afternoon and half of the evening like that - daydreaming. She can’t really concentrate on anything because the familiar buzz doesn’t let either her body or her mind relax.

She goes through the social media at one point. The events of last night couldn’t have gone unnoticed by her pals. The two of them had only eyes for each other but Eva knows there were dozens of pairs on them as well. And they did put some kind of show for their spectators. She’s not mistaken because apparently Chris and her are the center of last night party’s interest and their dancing has landed on lots of snapchat stories and appears constantly on her instagram feed. Eva feels another wave of heat.

She’s being tested so much.

After some moments of staring at one particular picture, she decides to stop playing safe and bites her lip while screenshoting it. She crops it and post it on her Instagram, before she can change her mind.

She finally decides to go straight under the shower just then, ignoring the ongoing sound of her notifications.

The water is so hot it practically hurts her body but she can’t find another way to get rid of the feeling. It doesn’t help, though. Even when she tries to clean her body without touching any sensitive parts.

The rest of the evening is filled with Eva staring at the screen of her TV and trying to pay at least any attention on what’s going on. She unsuccessfully tries to reach Noora repeatedly on different social medias as well while forcing herself to not rewind the previous night over and over again.

Eva’s so tired with herself at one point she decides to just go back to sleep but before she can turn the lights off, her phone plays a way too familiar tune.

She looks at her iPhone hesitantly but answers before she can think otherwise.

His voice fills the speaker the second she answers the call and her insides are flipping upside down as her breath speeds up. “Hey, um, sorry for calling this late.”

The tired but soft and worried tone makes her body so warm, she can’t help the sappy smile spread on her lips. “It’s ok, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Yeah, but still.” She can imagine very clearly the same smile mirroring her own. “I’ve only just gotten out of the shower, so anyway, sorry again.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you’re calling.” Her body acts on its own and she can’t believe she has actually said it out loud. Eva can hear the deep breath catching in Chris’ through. It's so silent on his side of the phone, the only thing she hears is the air leaving his lungs. The silence is overwhelming that’s why she decided to lighten the mood. “And that you still have a job.”

Chris chuckles quietly and it’s like music to her ears. “Yeah, I thought I was fired for whole five minutes, until my boss shouted back at me to move my ass and help him.”

There’s this silence again. And Eva knows both of them are afraid to fill it with either too little or too much words. “You’re still here, though.” Eva can't really get rid of the double meaning in her words but she’s determined to sound confident.

“Of course I’m still here.” And he's so good at reading in between her lines.

“That’s good.” The smile that widens on her lips, hurts her cheek. “It's, um, it's good you are.”

Chris chuckles so quietly it's barely audible. He sighs deeply before starting hesitantly. “Eva, let’s not make this awkward, okay?”

“I’m not trying to!” It's an instinct to defend herself and Eva wishes she wouldn't sound so squeaky.

Chris laughs at that, wholeheartedly. And when he finally calms down, he continues with soft chuckles. “That's good, because I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

It’s Eva's turn to lose her breath now. “Me too… I’m glad you came by.”

He chuckles again and when he speaks his smile vibrates along his voice. “I could tell.”

“Shut up…” Eva scoffs, smiling back. She can't understand how in hell they are able to maneuver between emotions and vibes in their conversations in seconds, but they’re somehow excellent in this.

“I’m glad I came by as well.” Chris adds softly but she easily recognises the smirk in his voice.

Eva can barely hold herself in place. “So…” She clears her throat.

“So…?” He repeats confused but also intrigued.

“Am I getting the Penetrator hoodie now, or...?”

Chris bursts out laughing. “Is this why you slept with me?”

Eva can’t believe she can joke so easily through a throat tightened like hers. “Of course. Do you think I went through all of this only for sex and not for the hoodie of all the hoodies?”

“So that’s how it is?” Chris fakes being offended but she joins his laughter only seconds later. “Do you really want one, though?” He asks her after they calm each other down.

“Do you want to give me one?” Eva can feel and hear the dynamic changing once more. It's almost as if everything slows down and is heavier with every second. Sometimes Eva isn't sure if they a talk about the same thing they did a second before.

“I’m not sure, to be honest.”

There's something in Chris’ voice that sends a shivers down her body and Eva finds her mind chanting _don't make this awkward, Eva_. That’s why she forces herself to chuckle. “Fucking hell, forget I asked.”

“Never.” His voice is so soft, especially when he yawns after that.

“Sleepy?”

“Yeah…”

“This weekend was intense.” Eva chuckles, intentionally lowering her voice.

“Tell me about it. Let’s go to sleep then, sorry for bothering you.” Eva can hear Chris is already drifting off to sleep and she can’t help but think about how adorable he must be looking like laying in his bed.

“You’re not bothering me, Chris. Don’t ever think like that.” She’s pouring her heart out, she knows that. But she can’t help but share this with him while everything is so intimate and quiet.

“Well, Eva, you’re not bothering me as well.”

He’s so sweet and playful and everything in Eva screams at her, overwhelming her thoughts.

“Figured, since you keep coming back over and over again.” She muses almost whispering.

“I’m not ashamed, Eva, you’re so much to come back for.”

The smile in his voice is so evident, Eva finally relaxes and closes her eyes.

“Goodnight, Chris.”

“Night, Eva.” He says, before smugly adding, “I’ll meet you in your dreams.”

He does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay okay  
> I'm a bad person.  
> I keep promising and promising and then I post something like this...  
> My life is hectic right now and Skam really threw me off tracks.  
> It's only 1/3 of the big chapter I planned on posting but everything is a mess right now and I have literally no time but the feedback after the last chapter is so massive for me, I decided to give you guys something soft and adorable.  
> I should be having the weekend for myself so mayyyybee I will be writing later this week as well.  
> And of course the song.  
> The moment I heard it (especially the live version) the moment I saw Eva, Chris and this scene.  
> Please tell me what you think!


	12. 12

The buzz of chatting Hartvig Nissen students on monday morning at the school yard swims past Eva without her acknowledging any of it. She throws hallas left and right to many people she recognizes from a party with a soft haze still overwhelming her mind. She knows she feels a little bit out of it and it must be showing because some people look at her funny. It’s not like she thinks about Chris all the time, but she hasn’t left last weekend’s bubble yet for sure, especially since she can still feel his breath on her skin, his hands roaming her body, his lips whispering things to her ear.

Chris’s broken her and Eva doesn’t think it was supposed to be like this.

Her legs bring her straight to her friends before she knows it and it’s only after she notices all of them staring at her amused, she decides to force herself out of her sweet oblivion.

“What’s going on?” Eva asks looking from one friend to another. She starts to panic that she has something on her face, or that she came to school in her pajama but before she can confirm this by looking down she notices Sana’s raised eyebrow.

But it’s Chris’ loud whoop that lets her understand. “Our girl got laid!” She hugs Eva’s shoulder proudly and Eva still looks at all of them confused. This time blushing like hell.

Her eyes connect with Sana’s, because she’s the most reasonable from them all and the girl chuckles to herself before biting the smile off her lips and pointing to Eva’s left shoulder.

“You may want to cover that” Sana says trying to hide her wide smile. Chris squeezes her shoulder once more before moving to the side, while Vilde looks at her with an open mouth.

“What are you talki-” She cuts herself when her eyes finally land on her shoulder and her eyes widen as her lips part with a deep gasp leaving her mouth. Her coat and shirt are slid down to the side because of her backpack hanging on her shoulder and exposing some of the skin just under her collarbone. The same skin that has a light purple bruise and a visible imprints of teeth on it.

Eva can’t believe she’s a walking embarrassment, especially since she haven’t noticed it till now.

_Fuck her life._

She fixes her clothes so nothing is visible and looks straight at the girls who are restraining themselves from laughing.

Vilde is the one who speaks. “So it’s true!” She grins. “Who’s the lucky guy, Eva?”

All of them look at her questioning her sanity.

“Really, Vilde?” Sana asks staring at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, disbelief written all over her face. It’s just then when the bell rings signaling the beginning of classes.

Chris awkwardly steers Vilde to their Norwegian class and when they disappear in the school’s entrance, Eva feels Sana’s gaze on her again. The muslim girl links their arms together and smirks at her. Eva is fighting her own smile off but loses it when her friend nudges her side.

“So?” Sana singsongs pulling Eva in the direction of school. “Are the legends about Chris true?”

Sana’s words followed by her chuckles make Eva’s cheeks burn even more and eyes look at the ground. The smile on her face can’t be hidden any longer that’s why she lets it overpower her will and spread over her face. She looks back at Sana and lets out a sigh.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Since you stormed out on us angry and upset after the party and you’re the epitome of happiness now, I want to know everything.” Sana winks her way playfully.

“Well…” Eva starts embarrassed. “He came to me after the party, by feet and freezing.” She can see Sana raising her eyebrow and nodding her head with respect. “And after the party there weren’t much words to be said. It was the sweetest and most intense thing, I’ve ever had. And…” Eva stops herself biting on her lip and Sana raises her eyebrow higher, if that’s even possible.

“And?”

Eva presses her lips together as they walk into the classroom, judging if it's the right thing to say. She’s in so deep though, she has to tell someone about it. Fucking hell, she’ll go insane, if she doesn't say anything. Both of them sit down and Eva hides her face in her hands before whispering. “And he went down on me.” She finally blurs out.

Sana’s eyes are huge as she smiles widely at her friend.

“So no Norwegian boys do that, huh?” She whispers some time later when the teacher starts speaking and Eva blushes deeply, because apparently one Norwegian boy does.

And as terrifying as it is, he makes her feel everything.

***

It’s a nice Wednesday afternoon as Eva sits with her friends at the table outside the school and waits for their art teacher to take them to the museum. She looks around the enthusiastic faces of the group and remembering events of last year, can’t comprehend how all of them are spending time willingly in the same place.

She’s sitting at the end of the table with Sana by her side and Vilde and Chris on the opposite. They’re discussing something very vividly with Ingrid and Sara who sit at the other end and are squishing amused Jonas, Isak and the rest of their friends in the middle. The smile that slips onto Eva’s lips is genuine and suddenly she gets so emotional about everything that’s going on in her life right now, she has to force a tear to get back whatever it comes from.

If only Noora was back here, her life would be perfect.

There’s a commotion around the table and due to the silence that falls over them at once, Eva understands instantly something is going on. The next thing she knows, though, is the softest of tugs on her hair that makes her blood boil. She takes a deep, shaky breath and can already feel everyone’s eyes on her.

She can’t believe she meets him for the first time after they had sex in front of all these people.

Eva isn't exactly sure how she will stay cool this entire time. Especially since his hand sneaks around her neck and his thumb smoothly starts caressing her neck as the rest of his fingers do the same to a place just under her collarbone. Eva has to flutter her eyes a couple of time and take a shaky breath in as the now familiar warmth spread through her body. She wears a turtleneck today, but apparently Chris knows exactly what is hidden underneath his fingertips.

Eva finally dares to look up at him and he’s standing there in all his glory smiling at her and when she finally let that same radiant grin cover her lips, he winks down her way.

“Hey Chris, what’s up?” Eva turns to Sana who smiles in the corner of her lips, turning her body to face Chris. She sends Eva a side glance and Eva would never be this grateful for anybody as she is for Sana these days.

She almost misses Chris’ chuckle along with his theatrical shrug. “You know, I was driving by and thought I’d visit my stalker and ask what she’s up to these days.” Chris finishes and Eva bites the insides of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Apparently Chris and Vilde don’t hold back and their laughter fills the air around the group. Eva looks around for a moment. Everyone but her girls seem to be very confused but slightly amused. Her eyes lock with Jonas for a second and he’s smiling but rolls her eyes playfully as their eyes meet.

Sana raises her chin and squints her eyes looking straight at Chris before letting an annoyed sigh out of her mouth. “Will you ever let it go?”

Chris laughs loudly and Eva is mesmerized again. “Not in the nearest future, that’s for sure.” Sana rolls her eyes at him. “Also, I thought you may be up for some repainting.

“Fuck you, you ruined my favourite hijab.” Sana fires back instantly raising her eyes.

Chris does the exact same. “Me? You did it yourself.”

Eva chuckles and Chris’s eyes immediately find hers while he grins down at her.

“Anyway…” Sana dismisses Chris with the shake of her hand, annoyed but trying to hide her smile the entire time.

“Anyway…” Chris starts mockingly, before rolling his eyes playfully as Sana flips him off. His hand leaves EVa' shoulder and she instantly misses his touch. He smiles down and it feels like they’re the only two people at the table again. “Can we talk somewhere in private? I have something for you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eva says, standing up. She catches Sana grinning her way with a raised eyebrow. But before she can even step up to Chris’ side, someone shouts, drawing the attention of the whole school yard.

“Everybody, come on, we’re leaving!” Her art teacher makes everyone stand up and slowly move her way.

Eva’s not sure is she wants to strangle her or kiss her right now. She looks back at Chris and he sighs, pretty annoyed.

“We don’t have time then.” He says taking his backpack off his shoulders. He places it on the table and takes out a big flat box from it. His smile once again reaches his eyes as he hands Eva his gift. Eva doesn’t even have time to get surprised because there’s a tug on her sleeve. She turns around to meet Sana’s somehow apologetic eyes.

“Come on, Eva we have to go.” Her friend gestures with his head to the group of people looking their way. Her teacher waves nonchalantly for her to come their way and Eva nods at her.

“Go Eva, I’ll call you later.” Before Eva can say anything, Chris’s hand sneaks around her waist as he dips his head down and kisses her temple. He smiles one more time before taking a hold of his backpack and walking away.

She joins the group with Sana by her side and the teacher sends an annoyed warning look her way. They start walking to the metro station and Eva can almost feel the box burning her hands, she wants to know what’s inside this mych. Vilde looking between her face and the box, doesn’t help at all.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” The blonde finally asks, looking at Eva with disbelief. Eva throws her a warning glance before sighing and taking the lid off the box. There’s a small silence while the realisation sinks in as she stares at the front of a Penetrator hoodie. She should have known. She asked for it herself but she cannot help but feel slightly disappointed. “He gave you a Penetrator hoodie?” She hears Vilde’s disgusted voice. She mentally rolls her eyes at the girl before looking at her. The blonde’s eyebrows are furrowed and she looks at Eva like she’s crazy.

“Yes.” She answers calmly. “I asked for it.”

“You asked for it?” Vilde’s frowns deepens. Eva can feel herself getting more and more annoyed.

“Yes.” Eva repeats taking the hoodie out to inspect it while handing Vilde the box. A sheet of paper falls down from it and Eva only glances at Sana, who picks it up from the ground. “We had sex last weekend and I asked him for the Penetrator hoodie. It’s a joke.” Eva explains matter-of-factly sending Vilde another warning glance. The other girl knows better then to comment on it more so she stays quiet, still surprised.

“How is that even possible?” Eva hears Sana muttering under her nose and a second later she finds herself looking at the girl who studies the piece of paper she picked up earlier with a funny expression on her face. Chris who’s looking over Sana’s shoulder has her eyebrows raised to her hairline. “Why did Chris gave you his blood test results?” Sana looks up from the paper with a raised eyebrow both amused and confused.

“What?” In a second she throws the hoodie at Vilde before snatching the paper from Sana’s hand. She looks at the paper which is in fact a medical report Chris has done on monday, apparently. He tested his blood for every well-known venereal diseases and every single one of them cale out negative.

Eva chokes on her saliva.

She’s also sure she’s never blushed this much in her entire life. She can hear Sana and Chris burst out laughing while the first massages Eva’s back, telling her to breathe.

She doesn’t even have time to recover when she hears Vilde’s enthusiastic voice.

“Eva you should take a look at that.”

She stares at the blonde who holds the hoodie in front of her, before showing Eva the back side of it.

She literally gasps. Because instead of the Penetrator names list, there’s only one name written in big, red letters.

And it’s hers.

“Fucking Schistad.” She hears Chris’ laughter but doesn’t take her eyes off the hoodie. Because as she looks at it closely, she can see a small black text that is nothing else other than an additional caption.

_*Chris_

She’s so shook about everything that happened in these last couple of moments, she can barely react.

Apparently, Eva was right before and now can confirm that Chris has broken her for sure.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only half of the chapter I should be posting.  
> It's so horrible I can't read it.  
> Unfortunately I keep losing motivation and Skam isn't really motivating in any way these days.  
> Hopefully some of you enjoys it.  
> Thank you for still keeping up with me.  
> P.S. I hope you enjoyed my Eva x Sana moments (as well as anti-Vilde ones). I'm really hurting because of what has been going on in this season and these two girls deserve better <3 My two absolute favourites who's frienship could be saving the show...


	13. 13

It’s late at night, probably around eleven but instead of sleeping, Eva is sitting at her desk and frantically doing her math homework that’s due tomorrow and she forgot all about. She’s getting stressed about it, because there is so much of it, she cannot care to even try and reread her exercises and correct them. Her hand with a pencil tightly squeezed by her fingers is hurting from all the commotion but she can see the light in the tunnel because she has finally the last page left to do. She takes a deep breath while rolling her shoulders and stretching her fingers open, before going in for the last three of her exercises. But before she can grab her pencil again, there’s a loud sound of the doorbell coming from upstairs. 

Eva’s head turns in the direction of her door with a blank face. For a second she wonders if she should check who it is or just let it be. A terrifying feeling starts creeping up her spine but she shakes it off in seconds. She decides to head upstairs and check who it is though, but only when the bell rings another time and because she is the only adult in this house and nobody else will do anything about it anyway. The fact that she grabs her tennis racket and has a 112 on speed dial before leaving the room doesn't change anything.

Eva stops for a couple of second before taking a hold of the door handle, just to calm herself down. It doesn’t help at all, that’s why she swings the door open with a swift move with a racquet in her hand ready to strike the moment she notices a male silhouette standing at the door.

But it’s only Chris.

With a duffel bag hung from his shoulder.

And a taken aback, petrified expression on his face.

Eva can’t believe her eyes. 

“Fucking hell, Chris,” she chokes out, chuckling and bending her body before resting her hands on her knees. She takes a couple of deep breaths and shakes her head at this whole situation before looking up at Chris. He hesitantly takes a couple of steps in, closes the door after himself and locks it, slightly amused and raising his eyebrow he stares at the racquet in her hand. “You freaked me out, you asshole,” Eva laughs nervously after straightening herself up and playfully shoving his shoulder. “Nobody ever uses the door at this hour. You could’ve texted me or something.”

Chris bites his lower lip and scrunches his eyes while scratching his head with embarrassment. “Yeah, I should’ve probably thought of that.” 

Eva doesn’t know how to call the warm feeling that suddenly spreads through her whole body when she finally fully takes him in and it’s rather terrifying. He looks exhausted though and her wide smile falters as Chris tiredly runs his hand over his face.

“Is everything okay?” She finally asks, taking two steps towards him. Her hand instinctively lands on his side and Chris doesn’t wait long before pulling her into his embrace. His head falls down to the crook of her neck and soon Eva internally explodes at the feeling of his soft lips moving slowly against her skin.

“I’m fine, just really tired.” The loud noise his duffel bag makes when it connects with the floor seems to confirm his state of exhaustion. It makes them part a little bit and Eva feels like she can somehow breathe again. She looks at him expectantly while he reaches down for his bag. “Will it be okay if I stay here tonight?” He finally asks looking straight into her eyes.

As if Eva could be able to say no to that face.

“Of course.” She smiles and tugs on his jacket leading him down to her room. “Is everything fine back home?” Eva asks looking back at him with a soft smile before descending the stairs.

“Yeah…” Chris tells her and she can feel the smile in his voice. “It’s just, Else’s having a guy over and they’re really loud… ” he cringes when they reach her room and Eva can’t help but laugh at that. “So I just ran into my room, grabbed some stuff and prayed you’ll take me under your roof for the night.”

Eva’s laugh is almost inaudible when she turns her head around to face him before adding playfully, “And what if I didn’t.”

“I’d probably freeze to death. So thank you for saving my life again.” His tone is way too sensual thanks to the state he’s in but Eva catches her body responding to every single vibe being sent her way. She should’ve been used to this tingling feeling every time he’s around her by now, she thinks, but it still comes as unexpected as the first one. 

Eva sits down on the chair at her desks and grabs the long forgotten pencil in her right hand. She’s ready to start finishing her homework even though she senses his presence behind her back way before his lips touch her neck but she’s not prepared for the feeling anyway. 

At this point she thinks she will never be.

“Do you have a thing with necks or something?” Eva goes for bravery when she smirks looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Apparently.” She can feel vibrations as he speaks against her skin. His mouth travels up to her ear and Eva tries to hold herself in place so much, her muscles burn with pressure. “But only with yours, though.”

Eva chokes on her saliva at that and then coughs steadying her breath which gets a chuckle out of Chris in result.

And she needs to cool of. 

Like right now.

“Though you were tired.” She goes for a change of subject, leaning away from him carefully so he isn’t able to notice it. She squints her eyes looking at him and raises her eyebrows questioningly. But god, this lazy, sleepy look with eyes burning like embers does really work on him.

He bends in half to place his head on her shoulder and circles his arms around her chest, before whining loudly, “I am.” 

“Couldn’t see that a minute ago.” Eva says caressing his forearm and smirking at him sideways.

“What are you still doing anyway?”  Chris sounds confused when he raises his head and props his chin on her shoulder.

“Trying to finish my math homework. Which isn’t easy,  _ apparently.” _ She shakes Chris’ arms from her shoulders gently and sends him a playful look.

“Such a shame this math expert is so tired.” He winks at her raising his arms over his head.

Eva isn’t sure if they’re talking about math at all.

Chris is still stretching his body when an uncomfortable pop followed by his wince rings through her room.

“Go take a shower, it’ll help with that.” Eva says with a soft smile, turning on her chair to still be able to maintain an eye contact with him.

“I’d ask you to join me, but you’re too preoccupied.” Chris muses jokingly but the lingering look he gives her from under his lashes almost makes her needing a cold shower herself. Eva is a mess by now, swallowing nervously but in need of his eyes being on her every passing second.

“Another time.” Eva fires back playfully, though, because she stopped trusting herself with anything that has to do with him.

Chris smirks at her a little bit taken aback by her daring response. “I’ll hold you to that.” He sends her one more look before placing his bag on her bed and rummaging through his stuff before he decides on a t-shirt and boxers. “I love what you’re wearing by the way.” He adds, glancing with a small smile that paints the corner of his mouth.

Eva holds his gaze without flinching knowing damn well she’s wearing the oversized _ Penetrator Eva _ hoodie he gave her this morning over her usual nude basic top and some panties. “I love it too, it’s one of a kind.” She says grabbing the hem of the hoodie and stretching it to take another look at it.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s my favourite.” She finally looks up and winks his way the moment before he disappears behind her bathroom door with a sheepish grin.

It’s so hard to concentrate on her work when she’s alone in her room again. Eva takes a couple of heavy breaths before she tries to get back to the two final exercises. It’s not easy when she hears him shuffle behind the wall, or when she hears the shower door open and close in a matter of seconds, or when she hears Chris starting the water and then hissing a moment later. It’s not easy when she can hear the soft hum of water for what seems like eternity and not being able to do anything except convincing herself that going into that bathroom and joining him in the shower is a bad idea. 

Eva shakes her head slightly trying to concentrate again overwhelmed by emotions, her breath shaking, her leg tapping frantically on the floor. She doesn’t even focus on the sound on the other side of her wall anymore, she just feels like she’s floating. That’s why she jumps up a little bit when the door open and Chris walks back into her room. She pretends to do her homework for a moment before turning her head to look at him at the exact moment he puts on his t-shirt over his head. He catches her looking just then and smiles at her warmly. He looks so tired his eyes are barely open.

“Feeling better?” Eva asks softly not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence that has fallen over her house.

“Much better,“ Chris mumbles and he’s so relaxed Eva cannot help herself from smiling at that. “But I’ll probably fall asleep any second.” He sits on her bed and looks at her over his shoulder. “How much do you have left?”

“I’m almost done,” She kind of lies knowing she’s done nothing since he came, but can’t force herself to read one more sentence of her math homework anyway. Those exercises she’s done so far will have to do. “Jump in,” she motions to her bed, “I’ll join you in a minute.”

Chris doesn’t have to be told twice because he’s under the covers before she can stand up from her chair. He’s adorable and Eva can’t help but giggle quietly. She walks into her bathroom and goes straight to her toiletries but stops the moment her fingers are about to wrap around her toothbrush, because there’s an unknown wet one next to her own. It takes her another couple of blinks to move and take her toothbrush from the cup. When she’s done brushing her teeth, she splashes her face with water and after drying it, walks back into her room.

He’s laying on his side, her comforter snuggled between his muscular legs, his eyes closed and breath regular.. Not taking his eyes from Chris, she turns the lights off and walks to the other side of the bed. She takes the hoodie off of her body and hangs it on the ladder next to her nightstand but when she turns around to grab the cover and join him, she notices his beautiful eyes on her. They are half open and roam slowly over her body stopping abruptly at, what Eva figures, the fading mark under her collarbone. His mouth opens suddenly before he wets his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Eva lays down then and finds herself drinking in his handsome features. Her hand involuntarily move to his face before sliding into his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. She can feel his arm lazily cover her side and pull her body closer to his, his eyes finally looking up from her bruise. 

They stare at each other, their noses centimeters apart, hot breaths mingling together before Chris closes the distance between their lips and brushes them together so subtly Eva wonders if it isn’t imaginary. He deepens the kiss then, so slowly and lazily that she feels lightheaded thanks to his warm mouth, mint taste and his thumb grazing over her cheek. 

When they part, only so slightly their lips are still touching she can’t help but whisper before his eyes finally flutter closed, “Are you sure, you’re alright?”

“Mhmm” he mumbles quietly and before Eva knows, she’s turned around and laying in his arms with her back against his chest. “Never been better.” He says after a while snuggling his face into her hair.

Eva doesn’t think she’s ever felt this warm inside.

 

***

 

The first thing Eva acknowledges the next morning is the sound of waves of her alarm. She groans loudly but opens her eyes without much trouble. She finds herself being snuggled into Chris’ back while her right arm is trapped by his own and glued to his solid chest. And before she can break into the first fit of giggles, Chris whines sliding deeper under the covers, “Eva, please turn this off.”

She can’t help herself by then and laughs at him making his body shake. “I can’t, you’re cuddling my arm.”

Chris turns to her then, laying himself on his back with his eyes squinting before fully opening to look at her. “Fine.” He finally lets go of her hand and Eva swiftly moves to the other side of her bed to silence her phone. She sits up and looks back at him only to find him staring curiously her way. “Why were you giggling when you woke up?” He asks raising his brow, a lazy smile covering his lips.

That’s all what takes Eva to start smiling again. “Nothing. It’s just... It's the second time we woke up with me spooning you.”

Chris’ smile widens at that and a moment later he rolls closer to her, places his head on her thigh and hugs her legs to his body. “It’s the most comfortable like that, “ he mumbles against her skin and Eva once again finds herself erupting into giggles.

Her hand easily finds its way into his hair and strokes a loose strand of it away from his eyes. He’s basically purring  a moment later. “You’re so soft, who would’ve thought,” Eva singsongs deeply amused.”

Chris chuckles, continuing to draw shapes on her skin. “You must not tell anybody.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

He looks up at her then with a gentle smile painted all over his face. “What time is it?”

“6:38.” She reads from her phone.

He groans quietly, runs his hand over his face before looking back up her. “It’s Thursday so you’re starting at 8:15, right?”

And suddenly she's unable breathe again. “Y-yeah.”

“I’ll drive you to school, just give me 20 more minutes, okay?” Eva widens her eyes slightly at the proposition but he already closes his eyes.

“Don’t you have work today?” She asks watching him replace her lap with a pillow.

“Not till 10,” he says covering his head with a blanket.

Eva shakes her head at him smiling from ear to ear, before standing up from the bed, picking some clothes from the closet and heading to her bathroom. 

After her morning routine, dressing up in a turtle neck long sleeved shirt (because of course she still has to cover the mark from strangers' eyes), a pair of black jeans and a thick cardigan before tying half of her hair a the top of her head and leaving the other half in loose waves, she's finally ready to go.

He’s not there when she walks out of the bathroom, though but she's so shocked finding her bed made up with her new hoodie lying folded on top of her covers.

She involuntary grins at that.

After packing for the day (along with her unfinished math homework she plans on copying from someone) and ascending the stairs, she finds herself in the middle of the kitchen looking at half dressed Chris who is in the process of putting fried eggs and bacon on two separate plates.

She is shook again and it seems like a it’s a feeling that is always accompanied by his presence.

He notices her over his shoulder and Eva knows she needs to calms herself down even though her heart is racing like crazy. 

“Wow,” she decides to say. “Maybe I should ask Else to bring one night stands home more often.”

Chris melodic laughter fills up all the space and Eva’s smile widens without her even realising it. She leaves her backpack on one of the chairs and walks up to him. 

He puts his hands on her forearms the moment she’s in his reach and slides them up to their shoulders. massaging them gently. “Or maybe you could not do  _ that _ and invite me over every other night instead, huh?”

His daring eyes along with his growing smirk taunt her to pick up the topic and even though she literally dies, she somehow discover some remaining bits of strength and stubbornness inside her body and finds herself smirking back and answering, “Sure,” before watching his smirk falter just a bit as his tongues wets his lips. 

They’re looking into each other’s eyes for a lingering moments when Chris hands do wonders on her shoulders while both of them smile at each other like maniacs. This moment is only over when Chris lowers his eyes to her left shoulder and she watches him purse his lips together.

“I’m sorry for biting so hard to leave a mark. Did it hurt?”

Eva rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry. I honestly didn’t even notice it until the girls told me on Monday.”

“Really? Did other people saw that too?” He raises both of his eyebrows, astonished.

Eva groans dramatically. “Yeah like half of Nissen.’

Chris smirk deepens and doesn’t disappear even when he finally pushes her towards the table and tells her to eat.

 

***

 

The ride to school is filled with so much laughter, singing and stolen glances, that Eva feels herself not being able to take her eyes off of Chris' beautiful face. When they stop, he hesitates only for a second before leaning in to a slow, breathless kiss. She takes a shaky breath when they part and cannot believe the blush that surprisingly covers his cheeks. She walks out of his car trying to keep the happy grin off of her face but it's almost an impossible thing to do. She finds her friends moments later and they all send her looks and smirks and make fun of Chris' heart eyes watching her go.

The happy atmosphere suddenly disappears and Eva doesn't even have a chance to ask her friends about it, because  Astrid and Iben pass her just then and what really catches her attention are brunette's words that are definitely directed to her. “Naive, silly little girl.”

“I’d just said she’s simply stupid.” Her friend throws in, laughing cruelly so loud, that at least half of the schoolyard could hear.

Eva doesn't recognize this enormous wave of anger that suddenly ovewhelms her senses, but she doesn't let herself wonde about that for even a second longer. “What the fuck is your problem?” She shouts after them, her hands turning into fists by her sides.

“Excuse me?” Iben laughs surprised, acting dumb even though her eyes tell Eva that the older girl has waited for their confrontation for some time now.

And Eva isn't backing down for the sake of her own honour. “You heard me, what the fuck is your problem?” S he marches right to her, hearing the girls following close behind and she’s more than grateful, when she glances at Sana’s serious face. She's ready to strike at any moment.

Everyone’s attention is on them again, but Eva couldn't be giving less of a fuck.

Iben's eyebrows are raised in amusement and what really stops Eva in her track is her deep, throaty laugh. “My problem? I don’t have a problem, Eva. I’m just wondering how can you be such an idiot after all the things he’s ever done.”

Everything in Eva explodes the following second.

“After all the things he’s done?” She asks in disbelief. “You’re a fucking delusional, lying bitch!” Everyone gasps and Iben’s face immidiately changes. “You fucking punched me in front of everybody for kissing him even though I didn’t know he was your boyfriend, you humiliated me, sent fucking disgusting period blood letters to me - how fucked up is that? - you tried to turn my friends against me and bullied me to the point I wanted to switch schools and it’s not even the worst, since you-”

“Shut up!” Iben growls, taking a threatening step toward her, but Eva has been so done with the girl, she doesn't even halt in her monologue.

“Since you were fucking cheating on him for months _waaaaaay_ before the Halloween party and had the nerve to play the fucking victim?” Iben’s clenching her jaw, especially since there's a male voice somewhere screaming _"The fucking truth"_ but Eva isn’t finished yet. “You should be separated from the normal functioning people after everything  _ you _ ’ve done, you fucking sociopath!”

Everything stops in seconds and she can hear everyone’s breath catching in their throats as she watches almost in slow motion Iben lunging at her, grabing her front and fisting her hands in her coat, ready to punch. 

Eva's sure she'll get another beating from the older girl any second, but suddenly Sana shows up by her side with a murderous look on her face.

“Remove your dirty hands.” Eva hears Sana's voice and it's so stone-cold, it chills her straight to the bone. “I said, remove your fucking hands. Or I’ll remove them myself.”

Iben snorts at the both of them before letting Eva go. All the adrenaline is drained from Eva’s body in seconds, but she has enough spike in herself left to glare at Iben for another lingering moment, before storming past her but not without shoving the other girl’s shoulder as hard as she can.

“You think he changed? You think that  _ you _ suddenly managed to do that??” Iben’s voice almost stops her right there, but she forces herself to keep walking. “You think you’re special? That he wasn’t charming and didn't played the perfect boyfriend for me too? Maybe I’m a bitch here but no one is as stupid as you!”

Eva clenches her jaw so hard it really starts to hurt but she doesn’t let Iben’s words provoke her. That’s why she simply lifts her hand up and flips her off without faltering in her step.

Vilde starts to ramble just then, but Eva gets rid of her with one warning glare. Shocked Chris soon follows the blonde and moments later Eva finds herself in the girls' restroom with Sana and everything that has just happened starts really getting to her.

“Hey Eva, calm down, it’s okay.” Sana's voice is so soothing, it helps her to breath again.

“What have I done?” She says when her friend reaches for her hands to stop them from shaking.

“Listen to me, Eva, you did nothing wrong. You stood up for yourself, you did good.” Sana's voice is stable and this is the only thing, that Eva tries to focus on.

“Do you really thinks so?” She asks, swallowing loudly and trying to even her breathing.

“Yeah. I’m also trying to calm both of us down." Sana chuckles, her own nervousness showing up. "But you did good.” Eva has her friend in her arms not a heartbeat later. “And don’t you ever listen to her.”

Eva suddenly pulls away. “What?”

“Those things she said about you and Chris, don’t listen to them.”

Eva turns her eyes away from Sana's. “Don’t worry about that."

“I saw your face, Eva.” Eva's eyes fall to the floor while she bites on her lip, before guiltily looking back up at her friend's beautiful face. “You know what she was trying to accomplish there. Don’t let that get to you, okay? Promise, me. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll try.”

“Honestly. Iben doesn’t know shit about you and Chris, she hasn't seen the way he acts around you. Have some faith in him Eva, I know it’s easy for me to say, but if you’re not able to trust your judgment, trust mine instead. Because I trust him with you.”

Eva’s overwhelmed with emotions, so she only nods.

They’re holding hands when they finally leave the restroom and Eva is probably crushing Sana’s bones with how much she wants to be grounded by it, but her best friend doesn’t say a word in protest. They let go of each other only when they need to part for their respective classes but before she can walk into the room, she feels her phone vibrate.

And of course it's Chris.

_ Can I post this on Insta? _

There’s a picture of her sitting cross-legged on s chair and leaning over her desk. The  _ Penetrator Eva _ hoodie in all it’s glory, since the picture was taken from behind her. The corner of her bed and Chris’ feet laying on it are visible as well. She wants to ask him when he took the shot, but it’s rather obvious, that’s why she goes for something completely different.

_ You’ve never asked for my permission before _

_ Why now? _

_ I don’t know _

_ I love this pic _

_ And just want to be sure you’re okay with me _

_ posting it _

_ I’m okay with you posting it  _

_ _

_ You’re the best _

 

He posted the pic. 

It looks even more magnificent with the soft filter he used.

But it’s the caption that really takes her breath away.

 

 

[picture]

**chrisschistad** TG4M  #penetratoreva

 

 

 

__________________

If you don't know what TG4M means, then listen to the song <3

 

Oh, oh, about the picture! I wanted to make a usual graphic but I couldn't, but so you'd have any idea for what I meant, lets imagine these are Chris' legs on the bed (x) and this is Eva sitting at her desk in a Penetrator Eva hoodie ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d5/3a/15/d53a15e9bfeb16d1bcf09c13885af008.png)) , okay?

Great, lets go die together from the perfection of today's clip

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been so blessed today I'm unable to comment it.  
> Just know that I wrote it before the clip aired and 'the clip Chris' is so much like 'my fic Chris' I want to cry again  
> Please forgive my for my absence  
> And for making Iben such a villain again  
> Anyway,  
> Here enjoy some domestic Mohnstad with sweet Evana in the background.  
> Zara's album is so good for me!


End file.
